


Guardian Angel

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Inspiration, Slow Burn, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Inspired by ReapertaleLife and Death have always been polar opposites but one cannot exist without the other. But Life creates a being that Death has never encountered before. He is darkness and She is light, can he accept this new creature who shines brighter than the sun itself?





	1. Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before we begin I just want to inform everyone that this is not Reapertale, it was inspired by Reapertale, if you wish please go and visit the creator on their Tumblr: renrink and show your support for this AU.
> 
> On another note: this is also a sort of AU of my other story Knock Knock, you don't have to read it to get this story but it shares the main character.
> 
> Ok now that that's out of the way, please enjoy, Guardian Angel!

When Life had created humans there was joy and celebration. Life had been so proud of her children, so in love with her creations and while it was an amazing accomplishment for her, her peers grew worried over time as humans expanded and populated. It seemed that humans would consume the world.

  
Until an idea was given.

  
“Why not create ‘death’?”

  
Horrified by the idea Life refused but that did not stop her fellows from doing just that. With time something new was created, something dark, something very much the opposite of life.

  
Because they had no power over creation, two ‘deaths’ came to be. One was a short skeleton whose eyes were blank and empty and a grin marred his skull. The other, a tall skeleton who seemed sweeter than sugar. These two were given the mantel of Reaper they would reap the souls of humans and bring balance back to the world.

  
In disgust Life left her home in the heavens and hid herself away. This brought sorrow to her peers but they let her go in hopes that one day she would return with a more understanding mindset.

* * *

  
Many years passed and Life was still gone but the daily routine of the others continued the same until one day while the smaller of the two skeleton reapers was wondering he came upon a secret.

  
The secret was a barrier that kept humans away but he was no human and so he entered the secret to find a beautiful garden filled with all forms of life, some he had never seen before. He walked through amazed at such beauty that he failed to notice that he was not alone.

  
Life was furious that he had dared to enter her sanctuary, this disgusting loathsome creature was defiling her beautiful creations with his mere presence and she decided to act.

  
She confronted the wayward reaper and demanded he left.

  
He did not.

  
Instead he smiled and introduced himself.  
“name's sans, sans the reaper…”

  
She did not care for his name and next threatened him with her holy fire, stating that she would attack if he didn't leave.

  
He did not.

  
Instead he smiled and replied that she wouldn't; Life creates, it doesn't destroy.

  
Annoyed and frustrated Life yelled and shouted at him to leave or she would do something drastic.

  
Death smiled and laughed, however he did turn and make his way out but not before saying over his shoulder that he would visit again, that he found her amusing and that he wanted to see all the beautiful things inside the secret garden Life has created.

* * *

  
Death kept his word and visited again and again and again.

  
At first Life was angry and screamed at him, then she chose to ignore him, then she grew curious. Why would a creature of death be so fascinated with creations of Life?

  
She approached Death one day while he sat at the bank of the river in her garden. “Why do you come so often? What is it you hope to accomplish? Why are you here?”

  
Death smiled and answered, “you might not believe me or might not understand but i hate my job…people love you, hell they praise you and honor you. you create life…people fear me, hate me, curse my name. i bring death.” He swept his hand over the scenery before him. “look at what you've created, it's all so beautiful and vibrant. i can't do any of this, so is it so odd that i try to enjoy these things? i'm death…i’m darkness itself…i'm not evil.”

  
Life was shocked then lowered her head in shame. He was right, she had judged him before even getting to know him. She sat down next to him and spoke. “Tell me about yourself, not as Death but as Sans.”

  
Sans looked up at her with wide eyes then smiled. “well first let me tell you about the greatest guy i know…my brother papyrus.”

  
From there a deep friendship was foraged between Life and Death.

* * *

  
Life or, as she told Sans to call her, Toriel considered her position. She had left her home in anger and disgust but now she sees that her believed creations did cause a major imbalance, she still disliked the path that was taken but now…Now she understands why it was taken, whenever Sans spoke of his role as Death she could see the burden it brought onto his shoulders and she also saw how much more of the responsibility he took for his brother whom he loved so dearly.

  
She had come to a decision she would return to her people, to her king and make amends but before that she would make a gift for her new friend. She would create a new life for him, something special and wondrous.

* * *

  
Sans popped into the garden, today had been tiring and all he wished to do was sit by the river and talk with Tori. He enjoyed their conversations, she was a great foil to him and gave him chance to work his mind instead of his scythe.

  
He looked around but didn't see his friend, “tori?” He walked along a path calling out. “tori, where are you?” Surely she would've said something if she had planned to leave. “tori!”

  
“Sans!” He turned to his left and spotted her. “Sans, over here!” She was waving ecstatically at him. Once he made his way over she grabbed his hand, “Come I wish to show you something”, she giggled, “or well more like someone.” She pulled him through a maze like structure of rose bushes and as they got closer and closer to their destination singing was heard. It started low but then grew, whoever was singing had a voice Sans never heard before, it was beautiful.

  
They arrived at the center of the maze and there stood a creature Sans had never seen before. The creature looked human but humans don't have glowing white eyes, large white wings protruding from their backs and just don't glow as it had. The creature noticed their arrival and turned towards them both and Sans got a better look to see that it had the body of a human woman.

  
“Oh! I was not expecting you to be back so soon, mother.”

  
“mother?” Sans looked up at Toriel, “uh…tori…who's this?”

  
Toriel smiled and walked toward the glowing creature. “This is my new life that I've created, I call her…Angel and I created her to help you.”

  
“help me?”

  
“Yes, you told me that you dislike your duties as Death, that reaping and ferrying the souls of humans is a burden…Angel can help, she is no reaper but a guide, she can ferry the souls to their final resting place. She can make death seem a little less scary and a lot more peaceful.” Sans looked at her in awe, she did this for him, she created a new life…For him.

  
“i uh…i don’t know what to say um…t-thanks tori.”

  
Toriel smiled and turn to Angel, “don't be shy my dear, go say hello to your new companion.”

  
“Oh, yes, of course”, she walked over to Sans and held out her hand, “it's very nice to meet you, mother has told me all about you.” Even her smile was bright.

  
“uh”, he looked at her hand, “don't know if that's a good idea, kid.”

  
“It's okay, Sans, Angel isn't mortal.”

  
Sans looked her over and shook her hand, “nice meeting you too…”

  
Toriel smiled and made an announcement, “I've decided to return to the others…I owe several of them sincere apologies and I wish to introduce Angel to them as well.”

  
“are you sure, tori? what about your garden?”

  
“I will return from time to time, this place is precious to me and of course Angel will reside here when she us off duty.”

  
Angel gave a small now, “thank you, mother.”

  
Toriel's smile seemed to get bigger every time Angel called her that. “Well, let us not keep the others waiting.” And off they went, it would be quite the surprise when everyone saw Life back. Perhaps even a celebration would be held.

 


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this out there but I do have a Tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlecrazyneko411
> 
> I honestly don't have anything on there, call me a noob or whatever but I don't know how to exactly navigate the site but I do know how to check my messages!! So send me a message there or on this site, I'm always willing to talk and make new friends!!

All three arrived in a huge open area, Life looked around sighing with nostalgia, Angel looked around in awe, and Death just leaned against one of the walls unimpressed.

  
“Not much has changed since I've been away it seems”, Life said, “but it's good to be home.”

  
“It's so…Otherworldly! The garden is so green and full of life but this place is so majestic and…Words cannot describe! Mother, this is your home?”

  
Life laughed, “yes, my dear.”

  
Death shrugged, “it ain't all that special, kid…just a bunch of pillars and walls.” He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked ahead of the two women. “let's go see if anyone's home.”

  
They walked down the white hallway and came upon a lobby. Standing there was a group of people all talking when one of them noticed them and let out a gasp causing the others to turn and look letting out their own sounds of shock and surprise. Huge smiles grew on their faces and rushed toward them.

  
“Toriel!” There was some laughter and tears but a very sweet reunion.

  
“Hello everyone, it’s so good to see you all and be home.”

  
“It's wonderful for you to be home! Wa ha ha!” A turtle like creature said, “Asgore will be happy beyond belief!”

  
“Hmph, I have a thing or two to say to that man myself!” Toriel exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. “But before that there’s someone I wish for you all to meet”, she gestured for Angel to walk closer, “this is my daughter, Angel…”

  
“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” She beamed, the others were in awe before coming forth to greet her.

  
One by one introductions were made starting with the turtle that spoke earlier.

  
“Name's Gerson, little lady, better known as the God of Wisdom.”

  
“A-Alphys t-t-the uh G-Goddess of Knowledge…”

  
“War!! Or Undyne if you prefer.”

  
“It's nice to meet you, dearie, I'm Muffet the Goddess Fortune.” A man made of fire crackled beside her, “this Grilby the God of the Hearth.”

  
Everyone gathered around the two, Sans stood in the back watching the interaction. No one even seemed to notice him which was fine with him, he knew the others found him unsettling.

  
“I believe we have you to thank for Life's return”, a voice from slightly behind him said.

  
Sans didn't need to turn around to know that his “father”, Gaster, the God of Magic. “not really, it’s not like i persuaded her or anything she came back on her own.”

  
“I see”, he looked at the duo ahead, “and the girl is…?”

  
“tori created her as a ferry girl, papyrus and i will reap souls and she'll guide then to their final resting place…at least that's how tori explained it to me.”

  
“Hmm…” They watched as Angel turned towards him and gave a smile and waved. Gaster chuckled, “I think she likes you.”

  
Sans blushed and gave a shy wave back, “she just never learned to fear me.”

  
“Are you going to be able to work with her?”

  
“why wouldn't i be? she's a bit naïve to some things but she's not a brat or anything…as far as i know, i’ve only known her for a couple of hours…”

  
“Well I hope it works out well in the end. You're going to have to introduce her to your brother, she's going to be working with you both, right? Or just you?”

  
Sans shrugged, “again as far as i know it'll be her job to ferry the souls so i assume she'll be working with me and pap.”

  
Gaster studied the white winged being again, “I think…She'll do just fine with you both…Perhaps more so with, Papyrus.”

  
“heh no mystery there, everyone loves papyrus i’m sure she will too.”

  
Over by the group Toriel turned to Gerson, “where is, Asgore? I need to speak to him…” Her expression was a mixture of anger, frustration, and sadness.

Gerson was about to reply when a soft voice interrupted, “who's Asgore?”

  
Both gods looked at Angel who was peering at them innocently. Toriel shifted uncomfortably but it was the old turtle who answered. “Asgore, my dear, is the God of the Skies! He's also known as the ‘Father Ruler’.” He looked at Toriel but didn't say more.

  
“He's the King of the Gods?”

  
“Yes, my child, and as our king it is my duty to report back to him…However, I need to see him alone first before introductions are made.”

  
Angel gave a nod, “Ok, mother.”

  
“Thank you for being so understanding, my child; perhaps you should spend this time in educating yourself on your new duties. Ask for Gaster, the God of Magic.”

  
“No need to ask around”, Gaster appeared behind Angel, “and no need for explanation, Sans told me everything.”

  
“I see, well then, Angel this is Gaster, Gaster this is my daughter, Angel.”

  
Angel gave a respectful curtsy, “it is very nice to meet you, my Lord Gaster.”

  
Gaster chuckled, “such manners”, he gave a bow back with a hand on his chest, “to you as well my Lady Angel.”

  
Angel became flustered and waved her hands in haste, “oh I am no ‘Lady’ my lord, just…Just uh…” Angel looked down, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Actually I don't know what I am…” She looked up at Toriel, “what am I, mother? You mentioned me immortal but am I like the others you’ve created? Am I human?”

  
Toriel shook her head, “I gave you the appearance of a human so that the souls you will ferry will not fear you and have some familiar comfort but you are just like everyone else here. You, my child, are an immortal being…A goddess of your own right…”

  
“But I was not born like the others, I was created!”

  
“So was Sans and Papyrus”, Gaster spoke up. “I created them both but both hold the title of Gods of Death and Decay…” He looked her over, Gerson, your wisdom is required for our newest addition to our heavenly family.”

  
Gerson, who was standing by quietly also started to assess the young immortal. “So bright this one…I see beams of light in your eyes and your Soul is magnificent…”

  
“She radiates light, it pours out of her and I see the glow emanating from her aura…”

  
“Light…Yes, brilliant light that will guide lost souls to their final destination…You, my dear, shall now be given the title of Goddess of Light. Wa ha ha, I will have to inform our king about this but I believe you, Toriel, wish to have an audience first with him.”

  
“Yes, please excuse me, Angel dear please ask Gaster any questions you may have about your new duties, perhaps you will be able to meet Papyrus as well.”

  
Angel beamed at her mother, “yes, mother…I hope everything goes well!”

  
“As do I…” Toriel gave a short curtsy and left to find the throne room.

* * *

  
Sans was still far from the others when he noticed Life leaving, wondering where she was going he followed.

  
She stopped in front of the throne room and seemed nervous? What was she so nervous about? She raised her fist and lowered it several times before finally squaring off her shoulders and gave three loud knocks...

  
“Enter”, a booming voice answered.

  
Toriel took a deep breath and opened the doors. There with his back turned while he watered some yellow flowers was the King of the Gods. Sans peered in, the doors were not closed but he didn't wish to be seen either, he felt he needed to be here just in case Life needed help. Not for her safety but her sanity if their king decided to place any guilt on her.

  
Asgore turned around to greet his visitor, “howdy, how can I—” His speech was cut short as he stared at Life. “T-Tori?!”

  
Life huffed and placed her hands on her hips, “don't ‘Tori’ me, Dreemur…You have a lot of explaining to do!” It was funny to see the King flinch and look down in shame. However, Toriel's expression softened a bit, “but then again…So do I…”

  
Asgore raised his eyes and looked over Life's profile before him, her stance more relaxed and a look of shame and defiance marred her face. “Yes…Please let us talk…”

  
And so they did.

  
Sans listened to Toriel yell at Asgore for having Gaster create him and his brother, that hurt, but her voice grew soft as she explained how she met him and came to know and understand him. How she now understands that her creations were going to suffer without him and his brother.

  
“I don't approve, but I understand…” She said sorrowful.

  
“Tori—” Asgore started but stopped short at her glare, “My Lady Life…I don't regret my decision I only regret that it had to be made for it pushed you away…I never wanted to break your heart, ever!”

  
Tears gathered at the edge of Asgore's eyes and he shook from trying not to cry. Toriel studied him closely and saw that he was very remorseful of his actions.

  
She walked up to him and cupped his cheek. “I cannot forgive you…Not right now…” His eyes shot opened, “the pain is still too raw but…One day I believe I will be able to face this with confidence.”

  
“Toriel…”

  
“I love you, Asgore…I will always love you, just give me the space and time I need…”

  
Asgore nodded in acceptance, “I understand, Toriel…I…I love you, too.” The pair looked in each others eyes for a moment then embraced.

  
Both were still unaware of Sans who leaned against the wall next to the door, his expression of crushed realization. He loved Toriel. But she was still in love with Asgore…Of course, why not? What had he been hoping for? That she would fall in love with him? That Life would love Death?!

  
He was an idiot, how could he thought of such a ridiculous concept…Her gentle nature wasn't just for him, her kindness and sincerity wasn't because she loved him, no, it was because to her he was a friend.  
Friend…The word was bitter on his tongue…He couldn't bear to be in their presence any longer, so with a broken heart he left the embracing couple walking down a long dark hallway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was extremely under the weather until recently but I'm doing much better right now. But my time is still stretched since I started a new job.
> 
> Thank you guys for your support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!!!!!


	3. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS!! LIFE IS SO BORING WHEN YOU HAVE NO INTERNET OR POWER!!!!
> 
> Irma fucked me up for a bit but I'm ok, my family's ok, and I'm doing my best to get back on track with my stories.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one out soon.

Angel followed Gaster as he gave her a tour of her new heavenly home, he was quite nice and a very polite individual, not that Angel had much interaction with others aside from her mother and Sans briefly. This place continues to amaze her, you stepped through one room and out another how anyone was able to navigate such a place was astonishing but Gaster assured her that she would learn in time.

  
“Lord Gaster—”

  
“Please, my dear, just ‘Gaster’ is fine.”

  
“Oh um, Gaster, may I ask, how did you create Sans and his brother? I thought only my mother could create life.”

  
Gaster peered over his shoulder at the glowing girl. “Are you aware of what happened before your creation? Of why Toriel was hidden away?” Angel shook her head. “I see…Well…You know of humans”, she nodded, “many, many years ago Toriel created humans but they were not the mortal beings we know today, back then they were well the best way to describe them might be a form of pseudo-immortality. They were populating quickly and resources were growing scarce, something needed to be done so…Death was created to bring balance…Toriel was understandably outraged.”

  
Gaster turned into a new hallway, “after which she left and went into hiding…Until now that is…” He led them into a room with a large mirror, it was the only thing in the whole room.

  
“What's that?”

  
“That my dear is The Mirror, a channel to the very CORE of the universe able to see **everything** that exists and will ever exist.” Angel was amazed, the mirror was beyond beautiful like a swirling cosmos swimming inside it.

  
Angel walked forward, drawn to the mirror and its brilliance. “Why show me this? What does it have to do with Sans and Papyrus?”

  
“This, my dear, shows the stars, the ones where the gods were born from.” He walked up behind her, “look…There!” He placed a hand on her right shoulder peering into the mirror as well and pointed at a particular star. “That is your star, Alpha Canis Majoris, the brightest star in our existence.”

  
“My…Star…”

  
“Your mother made a wonderful choice when she created you.”

  
Angel looked over and came to realize that she could see all the stars and tell which one belonged to whom…Except for, “Sans and Papyrus have no stars…”

  
Gaster sighed softly but smiled gently, “Sans and Papyrus were born from darkness…Our king, Gerson, and myself used the power of a black hole to create them, although we were only trying to create one, two came into being.”

  
“A black hole? What's that?”

  
“A natural phenomenon that happens, it is a dark vortex that ensnares everything and anything that gets close, even light cannot escape from it. But it is not an evil thing, it just exists.”

  
Angel gazed into The Mirror. “I do not fear the dark and unknown I merely find it…Comforting in a way, I can't quite explain it but…It's like another side of the same coin.”

  
“You are correct, my dear”, she glanced at Gaster, “without darkness, light could not shine as brightly as it does. I believe you and the Reapers will work great together.” Angel smiled and together they fell into a comfortable silence watching The Mirror.

* * *

  
Toriel gently pulled away from her estrange husband, “there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you.” The king looked perplexed but gestured for her to continue. “While I don’t like what has been done I agree that it was a necessary evil so to speak. That is why after getting to know and befriend Sans I created a new life…One who will help in his duties.”

  
Asgore was shocked, “you created a being of death?!”

  
“No, not of death…Of guidance.”

  
Asgore was now confused, “she means the new goddess, my king.” Both turned to see Gerson walking into the throne room. “Our Lady Life has created a new Goddess of Light, she's currently with Gaster but I'm sure he'll bring her here soon enough for you to meet, my king.”

  
“Goddess of Light you say, and she will help out the Gods of Death?”

  
Toriel nodded, “my child is a brilliant beacon of hope…She will guide the reaped souls to their final resting place. I hope she will also help Sans…”

  
“You worry about him? Do you care for him?”

  
“Of course! Sans has become a precious friend! I wish for Angel to also become his friend and perhaps she can help him in ways that I cannot.”

  
“He is a complex character”, Gerson added.

  
“I hope we aren't intruding.” They all turned to see Gaster and Angel at the doors. “I've given our newest member a quick tour and this is our last stop.”

  
Angel stepped forward and gave a very formal curtsy. “It is an honor and a privilege, King Asgore, to make your acquaintance.” She pulled back up, “I hope everything went well for you, mother.”

  
“Mother?” Asgore looked at Toriel.

  
“That is what I told her to call me, it is what I technically am to her.”

  
“Hmmm, I suppose that is true…” Asgore smiled at the young girl, “it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, my dear. Gerson has informed me of your new title and I have to say, it fits brilliantly.”

  
Angel beamed with pride, “thank you.”

  
“Asgore…” Toriel began, “what I wanted to discuss, about Angel; as explained I am her mother but I feel that she will need a father…”

  
The King of the Gods eyes widen greatly, “Tori I…” He looked down, “you cannot replace—”

  
“I'm not trying to replace our son…But I can't grieve forever, just as I believe Angel can help Sans, I believe she can help us.” She held Asgore's hands, “it wasn't my intention but after having her around and being a mother once again…Angel is my daughter and I am asking you to be her father only if you wish it…You need not decide now but I hope we can both be her parents.”

  
“I understand…” He took a deep breath and removed his hands, “you both must be tired and hungry, let us retire for the evening and tomorrow, Angel, you can start your new role as Guardian.”

  
“Guardian?” Angel asked, “I thought I was to ferry the souls?”

  
“Well, you will both guard and guide the reaped souls so, as the Gods of Death are known as Reapers I thought the name Guardian would suit you in this context.”

  
“Oh! I see! Yes, I look forward to my new duties and meeting Papyrus, I've heard so many great things about him!”

  
With that the royal family turned out of the hall letting the day end and waiting for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!!!!
> 
> I love you guys!!!!!


	4. Guardian

Although Asgore had welcomed Angel into the home of the Gods with open arms, she felt more comfortable in her mother's garden. It was there that Sans found her, she was at the spot where they first met singing just like before as well. Sans would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sound of her voice but at the moment Angel’s sweet melody sounded slow and muddy. He really didn't want to be anywhere near the garden but had no choice because Angel couldn't traverse the dark realm (or as he preferred, the Void) like him, Papyrus, and Gaster.

  
The whole trip he thought of Toriel's words. Friend. Such a simple word. Such a pleasant title. What a hateful position. What a heartbreaking realization.

  
“what did you expect to happen, ya numbskull? that she'd forget all those years of loving asgore and fall into your arms?!” Sans dragged his feet criticizing himself. “you were just delusion, you mistook kindness for affection like an idiot…lucky ya never opened your stupid mouth and humiliated yourself…”

  
Sans was caught up in berating himself he failed to notice that Angel was no longer singing. “Were you talking to me?” She had heard Sans’ voice but not his words.

  
“huh?! oh uh, right um, i’m here to take you to meet papyrus and start your first official day as guardian.”

  
Angel smiled and her wings fluttered with excitement. “Oh yes!”

  
Sans smiled at her childlike wonder, “alright come here”, he turned around as Angel walked over to him then he snapped his fingers and a portal opened. There was no light or signs of life in the portal just complete darkness and emptiness. “this is the dark realm aka the void. here are some rules; 1) don't ever go in without me, paps, or gaster, 2) gotta hold on tight or else you'll disappear, and 3) don't get distracted only follow us and our voices.”

  
Angel continued to stare at the Void portal. “Is there something there?”

  
“to be honest, i’m not sure, other than the blasters we summon i don't know but the old man set up these rules and if the God of Magic says there's some bad juju in the void that should be avoided by everyone then avoid the bad juju we will.”

  
Angel laughed, “ok, I promise to uphold these rules.”

  
“great, so shall we?” He offered his arm in a silly fashion making Angel laugh some more. She looped her arm around his and followed him in. It was strange, the Void was cold yet still. There was no sound, no sight, she knew she was holding onto Sans’ arm yet couldn't feel it; all of her senses felt like they were being blocked and thus frightened her.

  
Then out of nowhere a small voice said, “What is that light?”

  
 _Light? What light? And who spoke?_ Angel frantically looked around but suddenly there was a flash and she was in an entirely new place. She looked over to see Sans then peered over her shoulder to see the portal closing but for a brief moment she could’ve sworn she’d seen a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

  
“here we are”, Angel looked around at her new surroundings. This place could be described as a place the Reaper would call home. Tall grey buildings, silence hung in the air, there was no life. “we call it ‘the crossroads’ see normally paps and i will bring the souls through here and then down this road is the door that leads to the hall of judgement…there the souls are judged for their sins and then well it's either up or down depending on the soul.”

  
“Who judges the souls?”

  
Sans awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “that’d be me…”

  
Angel looked at him, “so you reap the souls, ferry them back here, then judge them…That is a lot of responsibilities, does your brother do the same? How do you judge the souls? Is there a trick to it? Do I have to learn to judge souls?”

  
“whoa, whoa one question at a time. look, here's how this is going to work, papyrus is going to be the main reaper and from time to time i’ll also go down and help if he needs a break…this isn't a pleasant job and sometimes it gets too much…even for me.” He gives a heavy sigh, “so for the most part i’ll be in the hall but you…after a soul has been judged it's your responsibility to take that soul to their final resting place…at least the good souls.”

  
“Good souls?”

  
“yeah, look there are some bad people, toriel might not like to believe it but her creations aren't all good, at least not anymore.” He looked out at the distance lost in thought, “the humans have been corrupted and it might be our fault…after the goddess of life disappeared and our conception something dark appeared and humanity has been forever altered.”

  
Angel looked at him, “Do you know what it is? The source of the corruption?”

  
Sans shook his head, “not the slightest idea but that's what some of the other gods are doing, unlike me and papyrus this dark being, creature, whatever you want to call it is evil…we were born from darkness but this thing…it thrives in darkness. but it’s okay, you're safe up here, whatever it is it’s down in the human world far away from us.” He gave a big smile towards Angel. “so in conclusion, you deliver the good souls and i take care of the rest, but don't worry there isn't that many bad souls, the good ones way out number the bad.”

  
Angel smiled back, “that's a relief.”

  
“sure is, so let's go and meet papyrus, i’m sure you're both really excited to meet each other.” They continued down the road heading the opposite way of the judgement hall towards another grey building. Inside was a tall skeleton wearing a red scarf and what appeared to be armor. And unlike Sans he seemed to float whereas Sans seemed to glide around. “hey papyrus, i brought over our new guardian.”

  
Papyrus rushed over and grabbed Angel’s hands, “IT IS VERY NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU, GUARDIAN! MY BROTHER AND FATHER HAVE TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!I CAN'T WAIT TO OFFICIALLY START WORKING TOGETHER!!”

  
Angel was startled at his booming voice but soon adjusted. “It's wonderful to meet you as well, but please call me Angel.”

  
“OK, ANGEL AND YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! FOR I AM A GREAT REAPER AND GOD OF DEATH AS WELL AS THE LEAST LAZY OF THIS DUO OF SKELETON REAPERS!! IF YOU EVER RUN INTO MY BROTHER BEING LAZY PLEASE YELL AT HIM TO DO HIS JOB DONE!”

  
Angel giggled, “of course.”

  
After their introductions all three went to their stations and Angel proceeded with her new found duties. Souls, she came to realize, came in all sorts of sizes and colors. Each soul that came to her, apart from a few, seemed fearful and heavy but Angel realized that her light would remove to soul's burden and her voice brought them peace and calmed them. With a gentleness she gave to them the souls found peace and acceptance.

  
This went on for some time until she had a visitor.

  
“Mother!” Angel leaped into her mother's arms, “are you checking up on me?”

  
Toriel giggled, “guilty I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

  
“It's been an amazing experience, mother…The souls are so fragile, they're like small child who come to you afraid during a storm. I do my best to calm them and then my light cleanses their fear.”

  
Toriel smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. “That is why I choose the brightest star in the sky to create you. You are the light in the tunnel who will guide the souls to rest. I am proud of you, my child.”

  
Angel hugged Toriel again, “thank you, mother.”

  
“By the way, where is Sans? I spoke a bit with his brother but I can't seem to find our small reaper friend.”

  
“That's odd, he was supposed to be in hall as far as I know, maybe he switched off with Papyrus, he said he would do so from time to time.”

  
“Hmmm perhaps, oh but let us discuss how you are doing, my child…”

* * *

  
Sans felt her presence before anything else, he couldn't…No not yet, the pain was still raw, the heartbreak still too fresh so before she entered the room Sans made a shortcut and disappeared.

  
A coward. That's what he felt like. Toriel would be confused but he was too much of a coward to face her right now, or ever again.

  
He loved her so much. She didn't love him. She is Life, she is beautiful and kind so out of his league so of course she would never love a creature of death such as him. Her kind nature helped her overcome her dislike but that was all, he looked to deep into her kindness and came out the fool.

  
As he watched from a distance as mother and daughter spoke he thought maybe some day he'd come clean but right now all he could do was admire from a far.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how long this chapter took and felt like an explanation is required.
> 
> So I have depression, so sometimes I have relapses and it's difficult to do things. I'm not looking for sympathy, pity, or "woe is me" things just felt like it's unfair to you guys when I understand how frustrating it is when a story I'm reading isn't updated in a long time.
> 
> But I'm doing better now and hopefully I'll get some more chapters out soon enough.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support.
> 
> I love y'all!!!


	5. Kindness

Two months had passed since Angel was created, so far she was doing great with her new position and was quite satisfied with her work.

  
There was, however, one incident:

  
The day started off normal enough, Angel was in her area, recently she discovered her mother had given her abilities. When asked Toriel smiled and replied that it would help her grow and learn. Angel could created light that would either last for a second or stay indefinitely. So now her “room” glowed with orbs and she brought in the soft cloud like structure that the palace was made of into the room.

  
Angel was just finish adding some little touches when she was startled by horrible sound. There was screaming then a roar with an inhumane wailing. The sound was monstrous and she became frightened.  
She slowly crept to the door that separated her area from the hall and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside but saw only Sans and a few wisps of black smoke in front of him.

  
“Sans…?”

  
The small reaper jumped and turned quickly at her. “angel, what are you doing here?!”

  
“I heard a noise…”, feeling a bit more brave she ventured a bit more into the room. “It…I…Did you hear it too?”

  
Sans seemed to be studying her, as If to determine if it was the truth or not. After a few seconds he gave a sigh, “don't worry about it, that sound doesn't concern you. just know that you'll never have to experience what created that sound.” And turned his back to her again, “i gotta get back to paps, be right back.” Then he left into the Void.

  
Every time he did Angel caught herself peering in before the portal closes to see if she could catch sight of those red eyes from before. So far she hasn't and begins to wonder if maybe she imagined them. She hadn't told anyone of her incident and now seems to think that it would be just needless worry to anyone she told.

  
From then Angel hasn't heard the sound and was currently watering the flowers she brought in from her mother's garden. It was like a mini field of golden flowers.

  
“LADY ANGEL”, she turned around to see Papyrus with six small children their souls all different colors glowing from their chests. “I HAVE BROUGHT SEVERAL SOULS THAT ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!”

  
“I see that”, she smiles gently at the children and puts down her watering can. But also thinks how sad that there are so many children and that they are in fact children.

  
“there was a fire at an orphanage”, Sans stepped out from behind his brother. “that’s why there's so many of them.”

  
Angel looked at the children who were huddled together looking scared, some tried to put on a brave face but the look in their eyes spoke volumes. She walked over to them, “hello there, my name is Angel would any of you like to help water my flowers?”

There was a tense silence until the small child with a green soul walked forward. Angel smiled and held out her hand for the child to take.

  
She helped the child with the watering can and in seconds they were giggling. The other children looked at each other and with a bit of hesitation went towards Angel.

  
Sans looked at his brother, Papyrus had a huge smile on his face then looked back over to Angel. She was laughing as one of the kids splashed the other. Seeing them happy made him smile too, the heavy burden of death and tragedy was lifted.  
He tugged on his brother's robes, “let’s go, paps, there's still a lot of errands to run.”

  
“OF COURSE, BROTHER”, the taller skeleton called out to Angel and the children. “WE ARE OFF NOW, LADY ANGEL! GOODBYE CHILDREN, I PRAY THAT YOU FIND YOUR REST PEACEFUL!”

  
With giggles and shrieks of joy the children cried out goodbye to Papyrus and Sans.

* * *

  
Sans walked down the hallway towards Angel’s area, it was a long day and as a gesture of friendship he was going to see if she wanted to spend time together. Learn about each other.

  
 _Like with Toriel, admit it, all you're doing is trying to use Angel as a replacement._ Sans shook his head and rubbed his forehead trying to will the annoying voice, a.k.a. his conscience, away.

  
He was **NOT** trying to replace Toriel, he was **NOT** using Angel. He **WAS** just trying to be nice, to be a friend. It was the logical thing to do, they do work with each other so it would be smart to like or at least tolerate each other. Though it really didn't seem that hard, Angel was a very likeable person.

  
_When did you ever care about people's opinion about yourself? Since when was it so important to make friends? Hell when you first met Toriel you weren't even trying to befriend her, circumstances just lead to it. Not once have you ever actively tried to make friends. Not **EVER**!_

  
Sans really wished that the stupid voice would just shut up. He finally reached his destination, as he walked in he was blinded by a flash of light. As he rubbed his eyes a blurry image of a being bathed in white. He felt his soul pulse rapidly at the beautiful heavenly being.

  
“tori…” He whispered.

  
“Oh, Sans are you Ok? I didn't know you were walking in, I'm sorry.”

  
The image became more focused and turned out to be Angel. He turned blue with embarrassment, “uh i uh...” That's when he noticed a familiar child on Angel’s hip, he looked around but saw no other children. “you didn't help the kid cross over?”

  
Said child buried their face into Angel’s shoulder their green soul shining bright as ever. “They wouldn't go…After the others calmed themselves and felt at peace I went to deliver them to their final resting place but this little one refused. It seems they've gotten attached to me and I've been trying to help them but to no avail.” She put the child down which caused them to latch on to her leg, her skirt bunched up in their fists. “I'm at a loss, I don't know what to do. Just before you came in I was creating images with my magic, they seemed to like that.”

  
Sans thought for a moment, “hold on i’ll be right back.” He quickly disappeared and just as quickly reappeared with a book tucked in his arm. “hey, kiddo, how ‘bout a story?”

  
The young soul peeked at Sans before looking up to Angel. “It's ok, Sans is a friend, if you want I'll sit with you.” The child nodded and slowly let go of one hand on her skirt but kept the other latched on. They walked over and sat down in the small flower field.

  
Sans opened up the book, “this is fluffy bunny, it’s my bro's favorite book, i think you'll like it too.” And so Sans began to read, as the child got more invested in the story the leaned closer until they were shoulder to shoulder looking at the pictures as he read the words. Suddenly they tugged Angel over signaling that they wanted her closer.

  
“Oh! Like this?” She scooted closer but the child wasn't satisfied, “closer?” Again she scooted a bit closer but the child still wasn't satisfied. They got up and pushed Angel close until she was pressed against Sans.

  
Both blushed, “uh kid i can't hold the book and turn the pages if my arm is trapped this way.” The child had a solution, they grabbed the book, sat down half in Sans’s lap and half in Angel's and held the book wide open. They looked up with a huge smile on their face. Sans chuckled and said, “fine.” Then continued to read.

  
Angel gave a soft giggle and petted the child's soft hair and listened to Sans read. As they got further into the story both noticed the child shaking and soon tears hit the pages while sniffling and hiccupping was heard from the child.

  
Both panicked a bit, “are you ok?” Angel asked.

  
“This…This was all I ever wanted…” The child spoke. “I never had a mommy and daddy to read me stories…The ladies at the orphanage were nice but they couldn't do this…Thank you for giving me this.” They looked up at Sans and Angel with a watery smile then their soul started to glow brighter until all that was there was a beautifully bright green floating heart.

  
Angel smiled, a bit sad but so full of content. She cupped the soul gently and brought it close. “Let's get you to where you belong, little one.” She stood up and looked at Sans who still seemed a bit shocked. “They're ready to cross over, I'll be back soon if you wish to wait.”

  
“uh y-yeah sure…” She nodded at his reply and took off with the soul.

  
For a while Sans just sat there going through what had happened over and over again in his mind. Before Angel him and Papyrus crossed the souls over but nothing like that. It was more of a drop off, Angel…She cared about the souls and gave them peace, the soul was so beautiful. He had never seen a person's soul shine so brightly before, he jerked his head up when he felt tears sliding down his face. The child; even though they died so young, so tragic, Angel was able to make that soul shine so bright.

  
No not just Angel, him too. The child had included him as well in their thanks.

  
He heard her coming back and quickly cleaned his face and stood up, his back towards her. “I'm back, sorry it took so long.”

  
“it’s no problem, i’m glad the kid was able to cross over…sweet kid really.” He rubbed his neck, “what you're doing, with the souls i mean, it's…” He tugged his hood over his face. “you're doing great work.”

  
Angel smiled, “thank you, Sans.”

  
He peeked over his shoulder, “well”, he gave a small cough, “i guess we better get going, no new souls right now.” Together they walked toward the exit and headed straight back to the garden. When they arrived he took a moment and walked up to the riverbank and turned towards Angel. “hey um i was wondering if sometime we could sit and talk. ya know, to try and get to know each other better.”

  
“Yes, very much”, smiling at Sans Angel walked over, “it would be nice.” She looked over the river next to Death. “Thank you for your help, it was nice.”

  
“heh, no problem just don't go spreading it around i’ve got a reputation to think about.” They both laughed and smiled at each other.

  
Today…Today was good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to say to everyone, thank you all so much for your understanding and support. You guys help make this story happen. Thank you, thank you, thank.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and enjoyed.
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and am very excited to hear from you guys.
> 
> Thank you all so much yet again.
> 
> I love you all!!!!!!!!!


	6. Vision

Toriel walked down the hall of the palace toward the Throne Room, six months had passed since her return, long enough for Asgore to be reassured of her decision to stay. She opened the doors, inside Undyne was meeting with Asgore but both stopped when they noticed Toriel entering.

  
“Tori, I wasn't expecting you, is there something you need?”

  
“Yes, I was hoping we could talk, but if you're busy I could come back afterwards.”

  
“No that's ok, we were just about finished anyways.” He looked at Undyne, “that'll be all for now, War, we will continue this at a later date but keep me informed of any changes.”

  
“Of course, Your Highness.” Undyne bowed at Asgore and walked out but not before giving a quick bow to Toriel with a small greeting.

  
Toriel watched Undyne walk out wondering what it was they were discussing. Asgore cleared his throat to gain Toriel's attention.

  
“What was it you wished to dicuss?”

  
She walked towards him, “I wanted to speak to you about Angel.” Stopping short of his throne she turned her head to her left. “I was hoping that you had given it some thought of being her…Father figure...”

  
Silence hung in the air, “I'm…I'm afraid, Tori…We've lost so much and to hope to be a father again is frightening.”

  
Toriel walked forward and cupped his face in her hands. “It was scary for me too, it was a big decision to make but…Gorey, I love being a mother, I love watching my children grow and prosper, I know you do too.”

  
“I do…” He gave a sigh and smiled at his wife, “alright, I'll give it a try.” He reached up and held her left hand against his cheek, “there was also something else…Toriel…Will you marry me? Again?”

  
Toriel was shocked, her eyes widen and her back stiffen. “A-Asgore!” After a minute with a deep blush Toriel gave a shy smile and whispered, “yes”.

  
Asgore leapt forward and spun her around in his arms. “You've made me the happiest God in the world! This time, I'll do things right, I promise.” They both leaned forward and kissed with Tori saying, “I know, Gorey, I know.

* * *

  
Gaster was heading toward the Mirror Room, he wish to consult the Universe on the current events. Right now things were troubling and he didn’t know what to do. As he entered the room he immediately noticed that someone else was already there.

  
“Good day, Lady Angel, what brings you here?”

  
Startled, Angel jumped and quickly turned around, “oh, Sir Gaster I did not hear you come in.”

  
“Apologizes, I forget how light footed I am sometimes.” He walked up and stood next to her.

  
“Yes it seems you are…” She turned back to The Mirror, “I've been studying The Mirror, it's quite fascinating with everything that it represents. How did such a thing come into existence?”

  
“The Mirror has always existed, it was here when time began and it will be here when time ends. It exists and yet it does not.”

  
“I'm not quite sure I understand.”

  
Gaster chuckled, “you probably wouldn't, no one does, my dear. The Mirror is here yet not, it's right in front of us yet nowhere in our vicinity.” He caressed the glass, “it's a difficult yet simple object.”

  
“Aside from yourself, does anyone else uses The Mirror?”

  
“Sometimes Asgore and Gerson, aside from them no, no one but myself consults with The Mirror.”

  
Angel peered into the swirling mass inside The Mirror, watching the waves of the cosmic winds; the images coming and going; the picture rapidly morphing. Angel couldn't keep up with most of it. “How often and for what purpose do you consult The Mirror?”

  
“Hmmm…” Gaster tapped his finger against his chin wondering how much he should tell her. “I peer into The Mirror as often as I can, for the purpose…Well, really whenever I am in need of its guidance. I am the God of Magic, not the God of all the secrets of the Universe.”

  
Angel giggled, “that would be an impressive title if such a thing existed.”

  
“Hmmm…” Gaster smiled, “although it does take some deciphering of what The Mirror tells me, it is quite the cryptic messenger.”

  
“Has something happened? After what you’ve told me it seems safe to assume that you are in need of its guidance?”

  
Again Gaster hesitated wondering what he should say. “My dear…Perhaps it is best that this is discussed with the king, I'm afraid that for the time being I am sworn to secrecy.”

  
Angel studied the God next to her, “does mother know?” She whispered.

  
“….No, I don't believe so…The king is hoping to settle the matter without her involvement, but if nothing is done soon she will have to be told and I can only hope that it does not bring about a repeat performance of the last time we upset her.”

  
Angel turned back to The Mirror, “I hope so as well, Sir Gaster, but I believe that mother will want to help she has learned much from her self appointed exile. She is more understanding but I get why you all wish to be cautious. I only ask that if the time comes that you do need her help to be honest and genuine with her.”

  
“I will do my best to keep that in mind.”

  
Angel gave a small curtsy towards Gaster, “I'll take my leave then, have a good day, Sir Gaster, may you find the answers you're looking for.”

  
“And to you too, my dear, good day.” He gave a bow back and watched her leave. After he was sure she had gone he turned back toward The Mirror. “Well old friend, shall we proceed?” Gaster started to chant and several hands appeared around him making several different symbols. When he finished the chant he thrust his own two hands forward while the other hands tossed the symbols around The Mirror.

There was a bright flash for just a moment then something began to emerge from The Mirror. Gaster leaned forward to try to get a better look when suddenly a pair of red eyes flashed before him with an unknown power pushing him back.

  
A heavy wind swirled into the room with a maniacal laughter, Gaster covered his face in vain from the harsh winds. A figure formed in front of him for a moment it stood there. The figure then let out an ear piecing scream followed by it collapsing and another figure was behind it holding what looked like a scythe; glowing red eyes and a menacing smile were all the features shown on its face.

  
Then like a vacuum everything seemed to get sucked back into The Mirror leaving only Gaster in the room. He lowered his arms panting after such a vision.

Sweat drops down the side of his head trying to figure out what he just saw, it was then noticed his hands were shaking.

  
He was afraid.

  
Whatever is coming, is dangerous.

  
Someone…Was going to die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the thing, I am very sorry it took so long to get this chapter down but since the last chapter I started a new job and I've been tired. Childcare is an exhausting job so now that I've got a better hold of my schedule I'll try to do better.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for their patience and understanding.
> 
> I love you guys so much XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. News and Gifts

“Angel!” A voice echoed through the garden, “Angel, my child, are you here?” Toriel appeared from around the corner. She followed the cobblestone path searching for her elusive daughter, she had checked the palace first than her “work” room but Angel wasn't at either sites. As she went deeper into the garden she began to hear giggling. “Angel?” Toriel veered off the path and came upon a clearing where Angel sat while several rabbits hopped around her, what was making her laugh though was a deer that was licking her cheek. In Angel's hand was some leafy goodies for her animal friends which explained the deer’s current behavior.

  
Angel look up when she felt her mother's presence, “mother!” She stood up and leapt into her mother's waiting arms. “Hello, mother”, Angel said as she buried her face into her mother's soft fur, “you’ve been gone for so long, I've missed you!”

  
Toriel chuckled and said as she stroked her daughter's hair, “I know and for that I'm sorry but I've been a bit busy with a surprise for you, my child.”

  
The Goddess of Light leaned back to look at Toriel, “a surprise? For me?”

  
“Yes, let us sit and I'll tell you.” They both walked back over to the clearing. “As you know before I created this garden I used to be married to King Asgore and lived in the palace.” Angel nodded, “well…Asgore has asked me to be his wife again and by extension…Your father…”

  
Angel's eyes widen, “my…Father…” She looked down at her lap, “my father…” Then a huge smile graced her lips. “My father! Oh, mother, I have a father!” She hugged Toriel tightly. “Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Tears streamed down her cheeks, “this is a wonderful surprise with amazing news, I'm so happy you two are getting back together.”

  
They pulled apart, Toriel wiped her face gently, “I'm happy to see you so pleased, my child.”

  
“Well yeah, I mean I was already content with you as my mother but now I have a mother AND father! Am I the only person you’ve told? Have the others been informed?”

  
Toriel laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, “not yet, your…father”, (that would need some getting use to saying), “wishes to announce the news during the Star Celebration.”

  
“Star Celebration?”

  
“Yes, my dear, you see we are all created from the stars so once a year we throw a big banquet to celebrate our creation; music, food, dancing, and romance are usually the highlights of the evening.”

  
“Does Sans and Papyrus celebrate this occasion as well?”

  
Toriel looked confused, “I am…Unsure, I would assume so since it is a joyous occasion for all.”

  
“But Sans and Papyrus have no stars, mother…Sir Gaster told me the story of how they were created…No stars were used in their conception.”

  
Toriel was taken back, she had known this but it hadn't accord to her that this might be a more somber reminder to the two skeletons than a reason to celebrate. Now she felt terrible, perhaps she should ask Asgore to do something else for her and her daughter's friends.

  
Angel sensed her mother's distraught and placed her hand on Toriel's paw. “Perhaps they do celebrate and just never said anything, I'll ask Papyrus, it does seem like something he'd love.”

  
“Thank you, my child.” For the rest of her visit she chatted with Angel and also created some new plants. One particular flower Angel asked for as a gift was a shimmering orange with a long green stem and flowing leaves. She couldn't wait to present it.

* * *

  
Angel approached the domain of the skeleton brothers, she had never been here before but after asking Gaster where they usually rest when they weren't reaping he gave her directions and here she was. It was dark, darker, yet darker…Cold and unforgiving…So different from her garden.

  
“Hello?” She called out, “Sans? Papyrus?” She walked a bit further in now sporting a small glowing orb. “Are either of you here?”

  
“LADY ANGEL!” Angel looked up to see Papyrus descending from what kind of looked like a dark cloud. “WHAT BRINGS YOU TO OUR DOMAIN?”

  
Angel smiled, “well two things actually, I wanted to ask if you'll be attending the Star Celebration that's approaching us.”

  
The tall skeleton’s eyes grew with excitement. “OF COURSE I WILL BE ATTENDING! I NEVER MISS IT…SANS ON THE OTHER HAND…HE HAS NEVER SHOWN MUCH INTEREST, MORE SO THIS YEAR FOR SOME REASON.” Papyrus rubbed his chin in ponder.

  
“Well I hope he attends this year, there's some exciting news.”

  
“EXCITING NEWS! THAT SOUNDS MARVOLOUS!! WHAT IS THIS NEWS THAT IS SO EXCITING?”

  
Angel giggled, “Papyrus! I can't tell you or it won’t be a surprise, also it’s not my news to share.”

  
“I SEE, YOU ARE A VERY GOOD SECRET KEEPER, LADY ANGEL. I SHALL WAIT WITH ANTICIPATION THEN. I BET I WILL BE MOST PLEASED THOUGH.”

  
“I bet so too.”

  
“WHAT WAS THE OTHER THING YOU CAME HERE FOR, MY LADY?”

  
“Oh! Right, I almost forgot, here”, she held out the shimmering orange flower, “for you, it’s a ‘thank you’ gift for being my friend when I first came here. You and Sans have been so good to me and I wish to show my appreciation.”

  
Papyrus looked in awe at the beautiful flower before shying away and his voice dropped to a low volume. “It…It is very beautiful, Lady Angel but…It would die the moment I touch it, I do not wish to bring such an end to such a beautiful creation.”

  
Angel smiled gently at her skeletal friend. “That's the beauty of it, Paps, I enchanted it so that it is everlasting. Not even your reaper’s touch can destroy this flower.”

  
Papyrus perked up right away after hearing that.

“REALLY?!” He cautiously cupped the flower in his hands and nothing happened, the flower continued to shimmer brilliantly in all its glory. “THANK YOU SO MUCH, LADY ANGEL! THIS IS TRULY A MAGNIFICENT GIFT!”

  
“Nothing less for The Great Papyrus!” Angel announced proudly.

  
“NYEHEHEHE YES INDEED, I WILL CHERISH THIS GIFT ALWAYS AS A SIGN OF OUR DEEP FRIENDSHIP!!”

  
“Thank you, Papyrus, that means a lot to me.”

  
After awhile Angel bid Papyrus goodbye, she hoped that when he talked to his brother that he could convince the small skeleton to join the festivities. She just knew that news this great and romantic needed to be shared. Angel strongly believed that as a close friend of her mother's Sans would surely be as thrilled and happy as she is.

  
The Star Celebration couldn't come fast enough!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know that Sans has been MIA for these last two chapters and I promise he will be back, so yeah.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that your day is going great.
> 
> I love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


	8. Peace

Sans stared at the shimmering orange flower, not having much choice since it was currently shoved into his face by his overzealous brother. But of course he'd never say anything to upset the excitable skeleton, his little brother's happiness is very important. “it's a nice flower, paps.”

  
“ISN'T IT?! LADY ANGEL SAYS THAT IT IS A SYMBOL OF OUR FRIENDSHIP!! AN IMMORTAL FLOWER! HOW DELIGHTFUL!! NYEHEHE!” The smile on Papyrus's face was worth having the flower shoved in Sans’s face.

  
“nice of her to come by and give ya a gift.”

  
“WELL YES, BUT SHE WAS ALSO ASKING IF WE SHALL ATTEND THE STAR CELEBRATION. I, OF COURSE, SAID YES BUT I COULD NOT ANSWER FOR YOU, BROTHER.” Papyrus put the flower down and rubbed his hands together which Sans noted is his nervous tic. “WE BOTH HAVE WISHES OF YOU ATTENDING AND BEFORE YOU PROTEST THE IDEA, I THINK YOU SHOULD COME. NOT ONLY IS THIS A WONDERFUL CELEBRATION BUT THIS WILL ALSO BE LADY ANGEL'S FIRST EVER STAR CELEBRATION.”

  
Sans hadn't thought of that, and while Angel is very friendly and likeable, it did seem that she mainly spent time with him, his brother, Toriel, and on some occasions Gaster. Sans gave a sigh knowing that if he says no his brother would be disappointed but if he says yes he'll be locked in a room with Toriel and Asgore. He looked up at his brother who's eyes were shining with hopeful anticipation, “can you give me a few days to decide? i mean the celebration isn't for another three months, plenty of time for me to make sure i’m totally free to celebrate with you, Angel, and Gaster.”

  
“AND DON'T FORGET THE QUEEN! OH THIS WILL ALSO BE THE FIRST TIME SINCE SHE LEFT THAT SHE WILL CELEBRATE WITH US!! OUR FIRST STAR CELEBRATION WITH THE QUEEN!!”

  
Sans’s smile felt strained on his face now, “yeah, her too.”  
It might’ve fooled others but not The Great Papyrus. “IS EVERYTHING OKAY, BROTHER? IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING QUEEN TORIEL, DID YOU TWO HAVE AN ARGUMENT?”

  
“nah, bro, just been really busy”, Sans leapt to his feet, “speaking of we should get back to work, gotta clear up that schedule if we wanna go to star celebration.”

  
“OF COURSE, BROTHER!” Papyrus took lead not noticing his older brother's relieved sigh as they exit their domain and went towards the Judgement Hall.

* * *

  
Sans sat in the corner leaning back against the wall of Angel's room, lately he found himself here a lot just watching her work whenever he or his brother dropped off a soul. Ever since the little green soul actually. Sometimes Angel would just sit and talk with the departed, listening to their stories and sometimes that was all that was needed for the soul to find peace; other times the souls were playful and laughter would fill the room. There were times when just watering the flowers or letting the souls sit quietly until they come to peace with themselves. No matter how they achieved it Angel knew exactly what every soul needed to shine brightly and guide them to their final resting place. Angel never rushed the souls so sometimes a soul would be brought in and stay for days until ready, the longest was a red soul that stuck around for almost two weeks.

  
On this particular day Sans just delivered a purple soul, this human was old and had passed in their sleep. He watched as Angel poured them each a cup of golden flower tea and listened to the old soul reminisce about their life. The soul, of course, couldn't drink the tea but claim they could still feel the heat and smell the delicious aroma of the tea. It was a comfort that Angel was happy to supply along with an open ear and sometimes a sympathetic shoulder.

  
What Sans enjoyed the most was the joy each and every soul brought, the bright glow they would admit when at peace, and the sound of her laughter and the smile that would brighten up her face…

  
Wait, what?!

  
His face turned a shade of blue, where had those thoughts come from?!

  
Nope, nah uh, not happening!!

  
He refused to have anymore thoughts like that about Angel. The road was taken once and was now barred, he will go on for the rest of his existence with just friends and family.

  
It doesn't matter if Angel has a laugh like wind chimes, or that she glows so brilliantly it lights up his dark mood, or that her smile is sweet and kind, or that…That…Ah shit, he was doing it again…

  
“…-ans…”

  
What is wrong with him? First Toriel and now Angel?!

  
“…San-…”

  
It was just some guided affection, yeah that's it, he just never had so many beautiful women be so kind to him, it's no wonder his emotions get a little haywire.

  
“Sans!” Startled he looks up to see Angel, the soul floating just over her cupped hands, “you're deep in thought.” She giggles, “I was just letting you know I'll be right back after I drop this soul off.” Face still blue but now with embarrassment the little reaper nodded and watched the Goddess of Light fly off.

  
Sans let out a sigh and dropped his head against his knees. There was no way he had feelings for Angel…She was innocent, so damn pure…And him…He was still pining over her mom! It was wrong…Although…His heart (or lack thereof) didn't hurt as much as it did when he first overheard Toriel state her continued affection for Asgore. However, there was that small sick hope that she'd turn around and say how wrong she was and that she actually was in love with him.  
Too much, this was too much, he had to go some place where he could clear his head and think. As he got up Angel returned and noticed him leaving.

  
“Oh, is there another soul waiting?”

  
“uh…yeah, i need to go back to work, i'll just get going now…but uh…thanks by the way…”

  
“Oh, you're welcome”, she smiled but then her expression became a bit confused, “for…What exactly?”

  
“the flower, paps really loves it.”

  
“Oh!” Her face lit up, “of course, I mean you and Papyrus have been such wonderful friends, I just wish there was more I could do to show my appreciation.”

  
“just keep doing what you're doing, you're a good friend”, friend he emphasized to himself.

  
“Well there's much I’m thankful for, you especially, Sans.”

  
“m-me?!” Blushing blue he tugs his hood over his face or tries to. “ain't nothing special about me.”

  
“Of course there is, there’s so much that's great about you…I also owe my existence to you…Mother said that your job was hard and that you seemed to need a friend then she created me and I'm so happy to be alive and to be here with you and everyone else.”

Before he knew it Angel threw her arms around his neck and pulled her body against his. “Thank you, Sans…Thank you, for everything.”

  
Sans didn’t know what to do at first but then he slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around her back, he didn't dare go past her waist. “i guess we're both pretty thankful for each other…thank you too, kid…for being you…”

  
Just a hug, that was all, don't read too much into it. His mind told him, but his heart was just sighing at how nice it felt and wondered…Is this what it feels like? To be cared for?

  
It was a nice hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have much time, lunch break is almost over, gotta hurry this along. 
> 
> *ahem* I hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts, I also encourage conversation, questions, and even suggestions. Because I may be the author but you guys are my inspiration!!
> 
> Love you all, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Council

Sans sent what felt like the hundredth soul to Hell. More and more souls that he reaped were nothing but pure darkness, the terrible noise that would occur seemed to ring in his head nonstop now. He was also beyond exhausted, he was afraid of Angel coming to investigate like once before so he started to place a sound barrier over the hall with his magic. Angel was too sweet and innocent to witness such horror.

  
He looked down at his hands remembering her warm hug; he wonder why she was so sweet to him, what did he do to deserve a friend like her?

  
He looked back up and toward one of the stain glass windows, he would just continue this, his own little way of protecting Angel. The doors to the hall opened and Papyrus walked in with Toriel, Sans tensed up a bit but all he got was a quick nod from her as she continued on to Angel's room.

“BROTHER!”

  
Sans turned back to Papyrus, “something going on, bro?”

  
“KING ASGORE IS CALLING A COUNCIL OF THE GODS! EVERYONE MUST ATTEND.”

  
The short skeleton raised a bone brow, “what's the council about?”

  
“IT IS ABOUT THE HUMAN WORLD!”

  
“so asgore’s going to tell tori about what's going on, huh.” He sighed, “this doesn't bode well, paps…” Then his eyes widen, “wait, is angel also attending?”

  
“WELL SHE IS PART OF EVERYONE SO I WOULD THINK SO.”

  
Sans cursed, he was positive that this would be bad for mother and daughter. “shit.”

  
“BROTHER?”

  
Sans sighed and ran his hand down his face, “this is gonna kill her…she's too damn sweet for this ugly shit.”

  
Papyrus’s expression dropped, “I Agree, But There Is Nothing We Can Do Now, Brother…We Must Go Now If We Do Not Wish To Be Late.” He turned back toward the door and started out. Sans took a quick look over his shoulder toward Angel's room with an apologetic look on his face before he followed his brother toward the Throne Room.

* * *

  
Gaster stared into The Mirror, his attempts to repeat the incident from last time all ended in failure. He was worried, The Mirror was trying to tell him something but what…Those red eyed haunted his dreams, his thoughts clouded by the vision but he could find no answer to what he saw. He sighed in frustration, what was this all suppose to mean? He knew The Mirror was cryptic and he sometimes found amusement in its antics but never had the visions been so…Disturbing.

  
“Stare long enough and you'll go blind.” A voice said behind him, Gaster turned to see Gerson walking into the room. “Any useful vision?”

  
“Useful? Perhaps. Understandable? That is the real question.”

  
“Hmph never liked this thing, too cryptic, best to get right to the point instead of playing charades.”

  
“The Mirror works in mysterious ways-”

  
“‘That benefit us all and is all knowing, it will be here for all eternity’ and so on and so forth. Just saying that there's no need to be elusive in times of need.” His expression grew dark, “it's getting worse…The king has no choice now but to tell Toriel, I pray that this news does not unravel the trust that has been built. She cannot go back into hiding, not again.”

  
Gaster hums in acknowledgement and looks down, “I will go inform the king of the vision but I don't believe it'll help nor will it bring any peace of mind.”

  
“That bad?”

  
Gaster felt a shiver go up his back, “I've never had such a vision and I fear what it means…”

  
The two glanced at The Mirror before leaving the room and finding their way to the Throne Room. Once inside it was chaos, almost everyone was there, the only ones missing were Toriel, Asgore, Angel, and the Reaper Brothers. Everyone was just talking over each other; panic, anger, fear, and confusion filled the room. Gaster and Gerson took their place and waited.

  
The doors opened to reveal the Reaper Brothers, their presence brought a low hush over the room. While Toriel, Angel, Gerson, and Gaster were perfectly fine with the two the rest of the gods and goddess were uneasy, Sans ignored most of it and happily kept Papyrus oblivious to it. Two down, now all that was left was…

  
The doors blew open revealing the royal family. Asgore took point with Toriel a few paces behind him and Angel next to her mother. The room grew quiet and everyone bowed as they passed. Once they reached the end Asgore sat in his throne, Toriel took her place at the bottom step with Angel.

  
Asgore looked over the room before speaking. “Before we start I'd like to thank you all for coming at such short notice, times are harsh right now and I know there's panic but please remain calm and we'll find a solution.” Toriel looked at her estranged husband in confusion, “but first, an explanation is in order…” He looked at Toriel with sadness in his eyes. “Toriel, I had hope that this incident would pass without interference but it seems I was wrong…Forgive me for the deception but my fears seemed to have clouded my judgement.”

  
“Asgore…”

  
“Something has happened…Something strange…” He took a deep breath, “war, famine, treachery, disharmony…The humans are becoming dark…”

  
“Dark? What do you mean?” Toriel's eyes widen, “what has happened to my children?”

  
“We don't know…But…See for yourself.” He raised his trident and pointed it towards the middle of the room, a big sphere like structure appeared then images began to play. Horrific images of people killing each other, fires burning, people missing limbs, abuse of all kinds, rape, and so much more. The horrors extended to all humans: men, women, children, elderly, etc.

  
Toriel watched in horror, hearing a horrified gasp come from her side she sees Angel crying with a hand over her mouth. She pulled Angel into her arms trying to shield her from the sounds and visuals. When it finally ended Toriel was crying, “when did this start?” No one answered and she screamed, “WHEN DID THIS START?!”

  
“…Years ago…” She looked up at Asgore, “800 years in fact…Right after-”

  
“I left…My stars…Oh my stars am I…Am I to blame for this?!” She threw her hands up her face, “did my foolishness cause this?”

  
“It might've…” All heads turned towards the Goddess of War, who was glaring at the Goddess of Life.

  
“Now Undyne there is no proof that Tori-”

  
Undyne slammed her fist against the wall behind her. “ISN'T THERE!?!” Growling she bared her teeth, “She left because she couldn't stand the idea of her precious ‘children’ being mortal and dying! The world was being destroyed yet the idea of having the humans suffer damnable immortal lives was more appealing then giving them a limited life and an abundance of resources! Then she leaves and suddenly the humans turn dark…Turn evil!”

  
The yellow dinosaur next to her grabs Undyne's elbow and tries to calm her down. “U-Undyne please-”

  
“Did you not think about the consequences of your actions? Did you not contemplate what could happen to us? To them? WERE YOU SO GODDAMN SELFISH TO ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF AND—”

  
“ENOUGH!!” The attention shifted back to Asgore who was now standing in an intimidating manner. “Stand down Goddess of War and remember your place!”

  
Undyne took a deep breath before speaking. “I…Apologize for my outburst…I…It's just…”

  
Asgore's gaze softened, “I understand, we all do but blaming each other is not how we solve this. We must work together and end this madness lease there be a people left to save.”

  
There was a tense silence when it was broken by a scoff like laugh, again attention was drawn from everyone this time to Sans.

  
“And what, dare I ask, is so damn funny, Reaper?” Undyne growled.

  
Sans looked at her with lidded eyes, “just kinda ironic that this is bugging yet ain't ya the goddess of war?”

  
The blue woman bristled at his comment. “How dare you! I am the Goddess of War, not murder! I represent warriors that fight for honor and glory!”

  
Shrugging nonchalantly with his eyes closed this time he replies, “sorry, didn't know the difference, ya know”, he opens his eyes now void of all light, “death is all the same to me.”

  
Again a tense silence preceded over the room until broken by Gerson with a cough. “Perhaps we should proceed with something else…”

  
“Indeed”, replied Asgore he sat back down, “Gaster, please tell me you found something…”

  
Gaster stepped forward, “I have, unfortunately I am still trying to decipher the meaning.”

  
“What do you mean?” A small voice asked and he looked over at Angel who was trying to console her mother. “Has The Mirror given you a vision?”

  
Murmuring started around the room, The Mirror was powerful, this was true, many of the inhabitants of the heavenly plain did not trust The Mirror because of the mystery that shrouded it. Gaster nodded, “it has and the vision it has given me is…Troubling…”

  
“Troubling? How so?” Asgore asked.

  
Gaster peered up to his king. “If I am interpreting the message correctly…One of us…Is going to be killed.”  
Suddenly the room was filled with chatter.

  
“What?!”

  
“How is that possible?!”

  
“There's no was to kill an immortal! This is nonsense!”

  
“That Mirror is evil, we shouldn't trust it!”

  
On and on it went, Gaster kept eye contact with Asgore never once wavering his gaze. “I see…We must stay vigilant then, if whatever is causing the unrest down below comes for us we must be prepared.”

  
“My King, you honestly believe what Gaster says!” Muffet said.

  
“I do, Gaster has never once led me astray and I trust his word.”

  
“I agree”, Gerson said, “can't say I like that mirror much but if Gaster says that an evil is coming for one of us then we should listen. Perhaps even prevent a tragedy.”

  
Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes, and each was asking the same questions:

  
Could this evil really kill a God? Who was the unfortunate victim? And if this being was so strong to kill a God, what's stopping it from killing them all?


	10. Realization

Angel sat in her garden with her mother and father, both were currently trying to console the Goddess of Life after that awful meeting. “Mother, it’s okay, you are not at fault.”

  
Sniffling Toriel dapped her eyes with tissue, “oh if only I could believe that, my child…”

  
“Undyne did not what she said, dear, when she spoke it was in anger and frustration. You are not to blame, listen to our daughter…”

  
Toriel gave Asgore a watery smile, “‘our daughter’, I really love hearing you say that, my love.”

  
Asgore chuckled softly, pulling Toriel close, “she is my daughter, you may have created her but we shall both love and cherish her…Especially because she is your creation.” Both laughed softly and rested their foreheads against each other. “Would you prefer to stay here or come back to the palace?”

  
Toriel sighed, “I do not wish to be alone”, she turns to Angel, “I hope you understand.”

  
“Of course, mother, take all the time you need, I'll be here if you need me.” She hugged her mother tightly, “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, my child.” She pulled away and got up with Asgore.

  
“You're welcome to come along, Angel.” Asgore assured her.

  
But Angel shook her head, “It’s ok, father, I prefer the garden but thank you.” She also hugged Asgore, “I love you, father.”

  
Asgore's eyes glistened with unshed tears, “I love you too…My daughter.”

  
Once they both left Angel went and sat down at her usual spot by the stream that ran through the garden. Some of her animal friends came to keep her company when a voice called out.

  
“tori?” Angel recognized Sans’s voice, “you here?” Sans turned the corner and spotted Angel, the animals scattered as he got close. “hey…is uh toriel around?”

  
Angel shook her head, “you just missed her, she left back to the palace…” Angel looked over Sans, remembering how he acted at the council. “Sans?”

  
“yeah?”

  
“During the council…What you said…It seemed cruel…”

  
Sans sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah well, Undyne should've kept her mouth shut.”

  
Angel whipped her head towards the small reaper, “what?”

  
The lights in his grew dim, “wouldn't have had to seem so cruel and heartless if she didn't start blaming tori for all the shit that's happening in the human world.”

  
“So…You made the Goddess of War direct her anger on you as a defense for mother!?” He shrugged again, Angel was thinking how taken back she was at his words, the shiver that went down her back when his eyes looked so empty, it frightened her to see him in such away but now...“Sans...Thank you…” He looked up in shock, “it…It was unnerving seeing you like that but after what you just said…” She faced him with a small smile and soft eyes. “You're good friend and an even better person.”

  
Sans blushed and hid his face in his hood, “of course i’d protect her…tori is special.”

  
Angel’s smile got bigger, “I'm happy that mother has two other people, besides myself, to help that will support her and help whenever she needs it.”

  
“Two? Oh…You mean Asgore…”

  
She giggled, “you don't care much for titles, do you?” Sans tilted his head in question, “well to most he's addressed as either King Asgore or his majesty, or at times referred to as the king.”

  
“Yeah that seems about right.” He took a seat next to Angel. “I mean yeah he's king and all just don't care much for the guy.”

  
“Why?”

  
 _Why indeed_ the annoying voice taunted. “just…reasons…”

  
Angel turned back to the water watching the fishes swim about, “to each their own I suppose.”

  
“…i’m angry at him for those images he showed…you shouldn't have had to seen those…”

  
“You…Don't address him properly because of that?”

  
“well not the only reason but it sure didn't do him any favors”, Sans leaned back onto his hands. “those images…they were bad, like really bad and i never wanted you to experience any of that. things like that shouldn't even be on your radar.”

  
“Why is that?”

  
“because you’re so damn good!” Sans blurted out, there was a moment of silence followed by a sigh from him as he continued. “angel…you shine so bright, uh no pun intended…but the way you interact with me, with paps, the souls, just…you’re a rare and beautiful spark in this otherwise dark and lonely universe. it'd kill me to see that all be burnt out because of how cruel and terrible the world really is. you're important to me, and uh paps too!” His face completely blue and warm.

  
Angel leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, he tensed for a moment then relaxed. “Thank you, Sans…It seems like that’s all I'm saying lately.” She giggled.

  
“i don't mind it, kinda nice to hear.” He looked at his reflection and thought that this was nice, like the hug.

* * *

  
Angel couldn't stop smiling as she skipped through the halls of the palace in search of her parents. She eventually encountered her mother coming down a flight of stairs. Angel's happiness was infectious and Toriel found herself smiling too. “You're in a good mood today, my child.”

  
Angel giggled, “you can thank Sans for that.”

  
“Really, did something happen?”

  
They both took a seat in a tea room as Angel told her of Sans comfort and kind words. Then with a blush she asked her mother, “How did you know that you…Cared…For father?”

  
Toriel's hand stopped short of bring her tea cup to her lips when she looked up in surprise but then her expression turned warm and smiled sweetly. “Well…It was a bit awkward and sweet between us, he was quite shy but would express his affection through small gestures and words. I knew I had feelings for him when the thought of him brought joy to my heart, I could never seem to stop smiling, and I always looked forward to seeing him again.” She took her sip and looked at Angel slyly, “anything similar for you?”

  
Blushing a bit harder Angel messed with her fingers, “well I…I like when Sans visits me for anything, I like when we sit and talk, my heart feels so full whenever he's around…Others seem to be frightened of him or think he's heartless but he's not, he's gentle and kind and selfless and oh, mother, he's just wonderful.”

  
Toriel giggled, “I believe you have your answer.”

  
“What do I do?”

  
“About?”

  
“Should I confess? Should I go now? How did you express yourself to father?”

  
“He told me and I reciprocated his feelings”, another sip, “hmmm…Oh how about during the Star Celebration!”

  
“Is that still in effect? I would think that most festivities would be canceled after…” Angel looked down as she remembered the horrible images.

  
“In times of tragedy, panic, and fear people tend to want to do things to forget or ignore situations like this. The celebration will commence, it could help with morale as well.”

  
“I see…And it does sound like a romantic idea…To express oneself under the stars…But maybe not for Sans, the whole not having one and all.” Both women started to think when Angel got an idea, “I'll make him a star!!”

  
Toriel looked confused, “my child, I can create all sorts of Life but even that is out of my abilities.”  
“Well, not a real star but a star like object…I'll gather some essence of a star and make like a smaller version…I could use my star.”

  
“A small star for Sans, it sounds perfect, but why your star?”

  
“Everyone is always saying how you created me by using the brightest star known to anyone and I've seen it as well, my star is so bright that taking a small bit from it would not alter it in any way.”

  
“So you present the star and confess your feelings during the celebration, what a beautiful image.”

  
Angel shot up from her chair, “I have to get started right away!” She kissed her mother's cheek and called out as she left, “Thank you, mother!”

  
Asgore entered the room just barely missing Angel as she darted out with a confused look on his face. “Is everything alright?”

  
Toriel giggled, “just young love blossoming…As I hoped.”

 


	11. The Star Celebration

Angel was currently in an empty room, a delicate white orb held in her hands, she walked up to The Mirror and peered inside. With a gleeful sound she spotted her shining bright star and held out her orb. Closing her eyes she concentrated on getting the star essence into her orb. The orb floated just over her open palms and slowly a stream of light poured into it from the bright blazing star. After a few minutes Angel called back her power causing the light to stop flowing, the orb dropped back into her hands, and she retreated back from The Mirror. With another gleeful sound, this time in triumph, she brought the orb up to her eyes and watched how it glowed.

  
The makeshift star was finally done, it had taken her weeks to craft the orb so it would even hold the starlight but with every failed attempt she got better and was now super excited to gift the orb to Sans. A healthy blush graced her cheeks as she thought about the exchange. A beautiful gift for a beautiful person.

  
In two weeks she'll be enjoying her first ever major event and confessing her love for the small skeleton. She only hoped that he felt the same or at least is willing to give her chance. As soon as it was known that he would attend Papyrus rushed over to tell her the good news and hugged her tightly stating that because of her he'd have his brother by his side to celebrate since their creation. Angel was ecstatic to hear that but assured the tall lanky skeleton that he had just as much of a part in swaying Sans as her.   
Now all that was left was to store the orb some place safe and wait.

  
As she walked down the hall she took a peek into the Grand Ballroom that held a large stage for the performances and for when her father announced his big news. So much was going to change and it was all so exciting, there was dark cloud still hovering over everyone but many wanted to forget and enjoy the celebration.

  
The Goddess of Light beamed at the decorations that were set up, some of her floating lights also decorated the room to give the illusion of a starry night. It was all so beautifully breathtaking.

  
“Excited, dearie?” Angel looked to her left to see Muffet walking towards her with several items in her hands.

  
“Oh most definitely, I just know everything will be perfect.” Sighing happily Angel once again envisioned the reaction she'd get for her gift.

  
Muffet giggled as she brought one of her hands up to her mouth. “Oh I know that look, well whoever it is I wish you luck, unfortunately I have to run, there's so much to do for the menu I'm planning with Lord Grillby, goodbye dearie see you soon.” Angel bid her goodbye and continued on her own journey.

  
Arriving back at her garden she placed the orb in some plush flowers that closed up around it, she truly loved all her mother's wondrous creations. She entered near the middle and greeted said mother with a hug and a kiss.

  
“Well, how did it go? Was the orb able to hold the light?”

  
Angel nodded vigorously, “Oh yes! It was so beautiful, mother, it really does look like a star I just hope Sans likes it.”

  
“I think he'll be quite surprised but ultimately overjoyed.”

  
“I'm a little nervous...”

  
“Love is scary, but no one has ever fallen in love without being a little brave.” Her mother said as she stroked her hair.

  
“Were you scared?”

  
“I think your father was more scared than I…But yes, I was. I was going to give someone so much power over me and placed my faith and trust in him. But he was doing the same for me.” She hugged Angel close, “the road to love is challenging and long but the end goal is worth ever bump and stumble and I'm positive that you two will be quite happy.”

  
Angel hugged her back just as tight, “Thank you, mother, I love you.”

  
“And I love you, my child.”

* * *

  
The day of the Star Celebration started out with a grand speech from Asgore before ending with a promise of a grand performance and a grand finale.  
Gods and goddesses walked around enjoying the wonderful foods laid out by Muffet and Grillby. There was a strong man contest going on which was currently being dominated by Undyne and Alphys cheering from the sides. Angel loved all the sights and smells but right now she was looking for a specific person. She spotted her target and waved her arm to get their attention.

  
“LADY ANGEL, IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! ARE YOU ENJOYING THE FESTIVITIES?”

  
“I am, Papyrus, so far everything is amazing so much more than I imagined.”

  
“NYEHEHE! I AM VERY PLEASED TO HEAR THAT!”

  
“Are you here by yourself?”

  
“OH NO, FATHER AND SANS ARE CURRENTLY OVER BY ONE OF THE BOOTHS, I BELIEVE IT HOLDS THSES FASCINATING CRYSTALS THAT HAVE MAGICAL PROPERTIES. FATHER ENJOYS SUCH THINGS BUT ALSO WISHES TO SPEND TIME WITH SANS SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN SO LONG THAT HE HAS ATTENDED THE CELEBRATION.”

  
“Of course, perhaps we can all meet up later for the finale?”

  
“I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THAT.”

  
“Then it's settled, I’ll see you later.” Both went their separate ways afterwards.

  
On the other side Sans was examining a deep purple crystal as Gaster spoke to the person in charge of this current booth. He put it down as his eyes scanned the rest before a particular one caught his eye. “hey, that green one available?”

  
“Oh uh y-yes, please help yourself.”

  
Gaster leaned over, “picking out a gift?”

  
Sans cheeks lightly turned blue, “it's a ‘thank you’ gift for angel, paps really likes that flower she gave him!”

  
Gaster chuckled, “of course…She is a remarkable goddess, even after seeing such horrible things her first instinct is to preserve the wellbeing of her friends and family.”

  
“…she's too damn good for this world…what was toriel thinking creating someone like her?”

  
“You care for her.”

  
“of course i do!” They both stood there for a moment, Sans’s hand tightened around the crystal. “she's…i don't know…”

  
Gaster placed a hand on his shoulder, “you know you can talk to me…son.”

  
“thought you didn't like it too much when we refer you as our father…”

  
“After everything that has happened and the foreseeable future I fear that if something were to happen to me it would be my greatest regret to have denied you and your brother a father figure.” He gave a huffed laugh, “that might be something else you can thank Lady Angel for.”

  
“what do you mean?”

  
“While we’ve never really spoken about our relationship she talks and asks a great deal about you and your brother as well as her mother. She has a great love for all of you and it got me to ponder about what kind of relationship I have with you and Papyrus…It shames me to say that for awhile I just thought of you two as necessary creations but after our talks I began to notice that there was very little I knew of you two personally. Toriel creates life all the time and she is never distant from Angel or most of her creations if she can help it; I, on the other hand, have…If you and your brother wish to address me as your father I will proudly hold that title, however, with the way I've reacted in the past I can understand if you no longer wish for that.”

  
“thanks that really means a lot and paps will be really happy to hear that, yeah i’d like that a lot…dad.”

  
Gaster gave a watery smile and a his glistened with unshed tears. “Wonderful to hear.”

  
**“ATTENTION TO EVERYONE: KING ASGORE WILL NOW ADDRESS THE CROWD, IF EVERYONE WILL PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO STAGE NOW, THANK YOU!”**

  
“Well shall we proceed over to finally hear this grand news Lady Angel has been most excited for?”

  
“yeah let's go.” They meet up with Papyrus and follow the crowd to the main stage where Asgore is waiting with Toriel and Angel. Sans looked over Toriel and was amazed at how lovely she looked in her celebratory robes and jewelry. He looked over at Angel, there she was in all white as usual but now she had what looked like pearls in her hair, her arms and neck covered in gold and gems. She looked amazing, both did which really wasn't helping Sans’s conundrum right now.

  
Asgore turned and started to address the crowd. “Welcome everyone to this year's Star Celebration! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves and I hope you enjoy this year’s grand display. But I'm getting ahead of myself, before we enter the final part of our celebration I have an announcement to make.” He clears his throat and continues, “this year we have much to be joyous about, most of all our Goddess of Life has returned to us.” He made a grand gesture towards Toriel, who bowed towards the crowd, “not only has she returned to us, our Lady Life has also agreed to be my wife again…” He held out his hand which Toriel took and brought her forward never looking away from her eyes in a loving gaze. “In the coming weeks we will hold a wedding ceremony and once again be joined in marriage as husband and wife and rule the heavens together as your king and queen.”

  
The crowd cheered so loudly, everyone was ecstatic and overjoyed…Everyone but one reaper. The lights in his eyes shrank to small pinpoints when the news was announced. While everyone was cheering loudly to him the world became muffled. Wedding. Marriage. To Asgore.

  
This shouldn't have surprised him but he here was in shock, after so long of knowing that his feelings were returned one would think his heart wouldn't hurt so much but it felt like it did the first time he overheard the two proclaim their love to each other. It felt like his heart was breaking all over again.

  
“And I will also be adopting Lady Angel as my daughter, thank you all for your continued support and please enjoy the finale.”

  
Angel stepped forward and concentrated her magic, suddenly the room was dancing with lights, some took the shapes of constellations, others nebulae and galaxies, and others forming the stars that everyone came to celebrate.

  
While everyone was entranced by the light display Sans snuck away, he couldn't deal with this right now and he really needed to be away. He hoped to go unnoticed but three people watched him leave, one was his father, the other his brother, and the third was Angel.

  
All wondered where he was going but only two followed, Angel couldn't at the moment but figured that it was better to wait after she was done. After which she hoped to present her gift and hopefully tell the short skeleton how she felt. With a smile and unknowing of the chaotic emotions going on within Sans she continued her light show and bid her time.

 

 

 


	12. Painful Truth

Sans walked to a small opening, a fountain in the middle with benches all around surrounded by flowers. It paled in comparison to Toriel's garden…Toriel…He summoned one of his Blaster Scythes and the once polished fountain spewing water was now just a pile of rubble with water squirting out. He was huffing and his grip tightened on his scythe, he wanted to destroy more things in frustration but aside from the surrounding area there wasn't anything else he could take his anger out on.

  
“BROTHER?”

  
Sans took a deep breath before exhaling, “what do ya want, papyrus?” He never snapped at his brother but right now wasn't a good time.

  
“YOU SEEM UPSET, ARE YOU OKAY?”

  
“not really, no…”

  
“BUT WHY? WAS THERE SOMETHING THAT UPSET YOU?”

  
Sans stood in front of the demolished fountain not giving his brother an answer. “The news about Toriel and Asgore has upset you…” Both turned to see Gaster walking into the small area.

  
Sans grabs the top of his hood tightly and brings it over his eyes, “i know it shouldn't…but…dammit it does!”

  
No one spoke or moved they just let the silence flow between them. This was not how any of them thought the evening would end.

* * *

  
Walking down the hall in a brisk pace holding her gift for Sans, Angel could feel her heart beating fast with every step. Just as she was about to enter where he was she him speaking.

  
“i know it shouldn't…but…dammit it does!” Curious she peeked into the area they were all standing in.

  
“WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU? AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT YOUR FRIEND HAS SOMEONE THAT LOVES THEM?”

  
No one spoke and Sans’s grip just tightened. “You're in love with Toriel…” Gaster spoke.

  
Papyrus spun his head to Gaster then quickly looked back to Sans. “BROTHER…Is This True?”

  
Sans’s shoulders sagged and his grip released his scythe which made it disappear. With a sigh and his back towards everyone he answered, “yeah…don't really know when it happened but…s’not like i meant to fall for her but it just sort of happened and then she comes back and gets right back with asgore.”

  
Angel leaned back against the wall, silent tears pouring down her face.

  
Sans loved her mother…?!

  
“You had hopes of her returning your feelings but—”

  
“look can you not continue to state the obvious, this is…this is hard enough as it is and you just saying shit i already know ain't helping.”

  
“BROTHER, THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE!”

  
“No, he’s right”, Gaster held up a hand, “I apologize, however, what had you planned to do? Were you going to confess?”

  
“no…even if i did, what good would it do? if i told tori how i felt it's not like she'd drop asgore and come running into my arms.”

  
“But you wish she would.”

  
“…yeah…i really wish she loved me instead…that'd she be mine to hold, to love, to cherish…”

  
Angel couldn't listen to anymore, the honest sincerity of his emotions just was too much. Without much thought she dropped the orb and ran back down the hall. The orb shattered when it hit the floor causing the others to react to the noise.

  
They all went to investigate the hall, “what was that noise?” Sans looked up and down the hall but couldn't fine anyone.

  
“What's this?” Gaster picked up a shard of a glasslike material, a piece of the orb but now it was just a pile of broken pieces, the once brilliant shine now gone and dissipated into the air.

  
“no clue…did it fall or something?” He looked up to see if anything had fallen from the ceiling.

  
Gaster examined the shard, “I don't think so…” He felt the trace of Angel's magic and realized this had come from her, but what and why still alluded him.

* * *

  
Angel threw herself onto the bug cushion like petals of the enormous flowers in the garden and wept. She knew that there was a chance of rejection to begin with but to hear that it was her mother who held Sans’s heart…That was something else.

  
Had he only been kind to her to please her mother? Did he even view Angel as a friend or a means to get close to Toriel? If he did care, was it only because Toriel is her mother?

  
Then came more unwelcoming thoughts.

  
Of course it was her mother that Sans would be in love with, her mother is perfect in every way. How funny that her romantic rival was her own mother…Really there is no competition because…How could she, a lowly goddess, ever compare to the Goddess of Life. Angel ferries the souls of the dead…Sans deals with death all the time, he’s one of two Gods of Death, why would he want to be with someone who would remind him of something he really hates. Angel can create and cast light but her mother…Her mother can create life!

  
Oh how stupid was she to ever think that she could hold Sans’s attention like that, how naïve and foolish she feels when it all seem to make so much sense. There were times when both were present when Toriel would create things, the way his face would light up, the awe and admiration in his eyes…Angel couldn't do that.

  
She laid on her bed of petals for what felt like hours, her tears seemed never ending, her heart felt like a shattered stone, and her natural light seemed dim. This was the current state her mother found her in.

  
Toriel came to the garden, a smile on her face and giddy excitement over her engagement plans and hopeful good news from her daughter. She thought to find the two in a loving embrace but was shocked and concerned to find her daughter in tears.

  
She rushed over and gathered Angel into her arms. “My child, what happened? Are you okay?” Angel buried herself into Toriel's arms, yes her mother was the object of affection to Sans but she could never hate her for that. “Angel…Were you…Did he…That is to say…Was your confession met with rejection?”

  
Angel hiccupped and replied, “I did not tell him how I felt”, a sniffle, “I was going to when I overheard him speaking to Papyrus and Lord Gaster…He…He…Oh mother, he loves someone else!”

  
Toriel wracked her brain to try and figure out who Sans was in love with but came up empty. “Who? Did he say?”

  
Angel bit her lower lip then gently pushed away from her and walked several paces away. “Yes…” She hugged herself and lowly answered, “he’s in love with…With you…”

  
“What?” Toriel's eyes were wide and she was frozen in place. “No, my child, that…Perhaps you misunderstood and—”

  
“He confirmed it when Lord Gaster made the claim.”

  
Neither spoke, both left to their thoughts. “Angel I…You understand that I never made any advances towards him!”

  
“I know…But is it really so surprising?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Angel whipped around and pointed her hand towards her mother. “You're the Goddess of Life! You're always creating beautiful life! How…” She dropped her arm and sniffles, “how could I ever compete with that?” Her head dropped, her hair covering her eyes.

  
Toriel walked forward and hugged Angel, “I’m sorry, Angel, truly I am. As your mother, your happiness means so much to me but you should never have to compare yourself to me.” She cupped Angel's cheek in her hand bring her face up and gently wiped away a tear with her thumb. “You are an amazing woman of your own rights, if Sans can't see that then it's his loss. My darling Angel, when you find love it will be grand, your first love may not have gone as you planned but do not fret, my child it is not the end.”

  
“Mother…My heart hurts and my mind is full of such thoughts, what do I do? How long will this be?”

  
“For a time, I'm sorry to say but it will end and you will heal. It might be strange to be near Sans for a bit but you will move on and find someone who will love you and only you. For now the sadness and the pain will linger, perhaps it would be best for you to take some time for yourself.”

  
“That sounds best…” Angel hugged Toriel, “Thank you…But if you don't mind I wish to be alone right now.”

  
“Of course, I understand dear, but if you need me you know where to find me.” With one last squeeze Toriel let go and left.

  
Angel stood at her spot for a moment, she wanted to believe her mother, really she did but it all seemed like just words.

  
Falling to her knees and wrapping herself in her arms again she hated this feeling. She hated all this crying. And right now, she hated herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just letting you know that I might slow down, a few days ago my fiancee was rushed to the hospital and we learned he had acute appendicitis so he had surgery and is currently healing. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and I will make it up to you guys sure enough.
> 
> I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I love you all, hugs and kisses, xoxoxoxo!!!!!!!!


	13. Determined

Numb, that's how Angel felt, she could find no joy in the flowers that bloomed, in the animals that came by and cuddled with her, or in the starry night sky that hung over her head. Staring blankly into the water it seemed that her glow was dimming a bit more each day.

“Your mother was right about you being here.” Angel turned around startled to see Asgore walking up to her.

“Father, what are you doing here?”

Asgore took a moment, he closed his eyes and seemed to be savoring the title just used. After which he continued, “your mother is worried and frankly, so am I.”

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you both trouble I just—”

“I understand, my child, probably better than you know”, he stood next to her and looked at the water watching the various fish swim around. “Having your heart broken is difficult and some times dark thoughts come to your head but you must stay determined, Angel.”

“How much did mother tell you?”

Asgore let out a sigh, “she told me everything, we are both doing our best to not keep secrets but this was not her story to tell so she only told me recently. When you locked yourself away from everyone, including her, she felt that action needed to be taken, I have told everyone that you are feeling some soul sickness…”

“Soul sickness?”

“We do not get sick and ill like mortals but sometimes our souls become heavy with grief or rage…An unpleasant feeling but most will believe it since you are very pure and have witnessed the devastation going on in the world below.”

“I'm being selfish aren't I…I have a duty to perform but I can't face him…”

Asgore gently placed a hand on her head, “nor I…For the moment the boys are ferrying the souls again but you will need to return, maybe not tomorrow or the day after but soon.”

Angel started to tear up, “are you angry at Sans, father?”

“Hmmm…” He turned and sat down on a large boulder and beckoned Angel over. “I wouldn't say angry, I can understand his attachment but no not angry…A bit upset and a little more protective of Toriel.”

Angel slumped down next to her father and let out a sigh of her own. “What do I do, father?...What did you do…?” She rested her head in his lap, silent tears ran down her face.

Asgore stroked her hair, “first, the same as you, I locked myself away and tore at myself. I wondered many things and contemplated worse things but came to a realization that I didn't have the luxury to do so, my people needed their king so put on a brave face, stood up on my own two legs and marched forward. You have no kingdom to rule but your responsibilities are still important, however, unlike me you can take your time to find your center.”

Angel closed her eyes to think and after a moment she came to a decision. “I need a bit more time but I will not waste away here…” She stood up and wiped her eyes. “I will be determined and I will stand on my own two legs too…Mother says the pain will linger for quite awhile but it will not define me. I am the Goddess of Light and I will shine again!”

Suddenly the area was bathed in light and there Angel stood shining bright as ever. She placed a hand over her heart, “it still hurts but I think I'll be ok…” She turned towards Asgore, “Thank you, father.”

He stood up and hugged her tightly in his arms, “I'm glad but if you ever need to take the mask off or turn down your shine I am here for you my child, whenever you need me.”

Once Asgore was sure Angel was okay he said his goodbyes and left. As soon as she was alone again her light softly dimmed but wasn't as dark as before and with some concentration she tugged her soul out gently and sadly stared at the crack down the middle. She wondered if it would be there forever or if it would one day heal. She dismissed her soul and looked up at the stars, it wasn't a lie that she wasn't going to let this sadness define her but she did need a bit more time before she felt ready to interact with anyone besides her parents.

* * *

Sans sighed as he walked through the Judgement Hall, Papyrus had just finished ferrying some souls over and right now he just felt bored. Ever since Angel got sick he noticed that his days felt uninteresting and lacked a spark. Really he hadn't noticed how big of an impact she made to his daily life until she locked herself away. It was strange and a bit suspicious to be honest, if she was suddenly stricken with soul sickness. Why didn't it take effect after Asgore showed them the mayhem in the human world? Usually soul sickness takes effect fairly quick but not this time it seemed. What added more to the confusion was that it happened right after the Star Celebration, while it turned out bad for him it was great for her; the celebration was wondrous and new to her and she gain a father, so why the sudden ailment?

He rubbed the top of his skull in confusion, it just didn’t seem to make much sense to him.

Laughter reached him coming from Angel's room, he perked up and ran over throwing open the door. “angel?!”

The bright figure turned, “not quite”, there sitting in the middle of the flower patch was Toriel drinking tea with…Gaster?

“oh uh…hey, tori, what brings you both here?” Strange, usually he would feel elated to see Toriel but right now he was just really disappointed.

“Well Gaster invited me for tea and Angel keeps this place in great condition so I figured it would be a lovely place to drink tea.”

“It is quite beautiful, I must concur with Toriel, Golden Flower Tea is delicious but for some reason this room seems to enhance the flavor.” He chuckled with delight before taking another sip.

“Gaster, I hate to cut this lovely time short but I was hoping to speak with Sans about something.”

“Oh of course”, he finished his tea and gave her a respectful bow, “good day, your highness.”

“And to you as well, Lord Gaster.” When Gaster left Toriel gestured to the now vacant spot. “Will you please join me.”

Sans hesitated but took a seat, “so uh, what’s up?”

She took a sip of her tea then sat the cup down on it's saucer. “Sans, I'll be blunt, right now I am a concerned mother and as a mother my child's health and happiness means more to me than anything else.”

“is this about angel’s soul sickness?”

“It's not soul sickness…But heartbreak…”  
“what?!”  
Toriel stared right into Sans’s eyes, “the night of the Star Celebration Angel went to reveal something, something that meant everything to her. But before she could she overheard something…”

“overheard something?”

“Sans…Angel went to confess her feelings for you…”

Sans froze, did he just hear that right? Then remembered the crash he heard that night. “she heard...oh crap…that means…” He was mortified, this was night how he wanted the truth to be revealed, he had hoped that maybe when he was more okay with everything then he could tell this story on his own terms.

“Sans—”

“tori, please wait”, he said and rubbed his face, “ok so...you know everything.”

“Everything that was overheard.”

“look, tori, i…i’m not sorry for how i feel but i’m not stupid to think that just because you are aware that something will happen.”

“I know and I appreciate that but I felt that this was the only course of action to help Angel.”

“is she okay?”

“She is dimming…”

“what!” And suddenly he was gone.

* * *

Sans appeared in the garden and was looking all over rapidly, “angel? angel? angel!”

“Sans?”

He spun around to see Angel and noticed right away how soft her light was. His eyes shrank in realization, “angel…” He rushed towards her. “angel, i’m so, so sorry i—"

“Please don't apologize, there's nothing for you to be sorry for.” She sighed, “Mother spoke to you, didn't she.”

“yeah.”

“Seems like she's just telling everyone nowadays…Look, Sans I'm not going to ask you to reciprocate my feelings but I would like to please stay friends.”

Sans held her hands, “yeah anything to bring your light back.”

“Sans…”

“angel, you're the best friend i've ever had, you've given me so much and you've done so much. right now, friends sounds great and you're the best of friends, he’ll you’ve given me a father…”

“A father?”

“oh yeah, gaster decided that he wanted to be our dad now.”

“Sans, that's fantastic!”

“yeah…angel, are you going to be okay?”

“I think so, thank you for your concern”, she smiled sweetly at him.

Sans lightly squeezed her hand, “anything for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY! WOOO!!
> 
> So first let me say thank you all for the well wishes, my fiancee is currently doing very well, he's back to his normal routine and next week will be given an official bill of health and total recovery. 
> 
> Next I want to thank everyone for their well wishes, my fiancee also gives his thanks and appreciates everything from you guys.
> 
> And lastly, I hope you enjoyed, this wasn't an easy chapter to write but I felt that a bridge was needed and I will do better. I have the next few events all planned out, the hard part is getting it all down.
> 
> But I digress, hope you guys enjoyed and remember I love y'all!! Hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Admirer

“Most curious”, Gaster was pondering in front of The Mirror, “fascinating…”

“what’s so ‘fascinating’, pops?” Sans asked as he and Papyrus walked though the door.

“Hello my sons, I was looking at some interesting developments that had occurred these past few weeks.” He was now looking toward his sons. “It has to do with Lady Angel.”

At the mention of the Goddess of Light both skeletons interest were peaked. “WHAT ABOUT LADY ANGEL? IS SHE ALRIGHT?”

“Oh she is perfectly fine…Now…”

“‘now’? what’s that mean?”

Gaster rubbed his chin in thought, “for the past few weeks I noticed an…Absence of light…I looked into and found the cause. It seems that our dear Goddess of Light not only has control of Light based abilities but…She seems to control ALL light, not just her own.”

“wait, wait…so what you're saying is…”

“What I'm saying is that if something were to happen to Lady Angel…Our stars would be diminished greatly, possibly even vanish.” He looked back at The Mirror then coyly back at Sans, “So if you can, my dear boy, please refrain from upsetting her again in the future, that'd be most appreciative.”

Sans turned bright blue with embarrassment while Papyrus looked confused. “SANS HAD UPSET LADY ANGEL? DID YOU AND LADY ANGEL GET INTO AN ARGUMENT, BROTHER?”

“Well—” Gaster started but was interrupted by the small skeleton.

“don't worry about it, paps, there was a small misunderstanding but it's all cleared up.”

“HMMM”, not fully believing his older brother but not wanting to cause any more distress Paps let it go. “IF YOU SAY SO, BROTHER. IT'S JUST NICE TO HAVE LADY ANGEL BACK WITH US AGAIN, I HAD MISSED HER GREATLY! SHE IS A WONDERFUL FRIEND AND PUZZLE COMPANION!” Recently Papyrus had discovered puzzles of all sorts from the human world and has become obsessed with them.

“i’m glad to hear that, bro, i’m sure she also thinks that of you too.”

“BUT OF COURSE! FOR I AM THE GREAT REAPER AND PUZZLE SOLVER, PAPYRUS!! NYEHEHEHE!!”

Smiling at his sons antics Gaster thought to himself again of how foolish he was to deny this comradery. These were his sons, and he, their father. “So what brought you boys down here? Wishing to view The Mirror? Or perhaps some lessons about magic?”

“OH! WE WERE ACTUALLY WONDERING IF YOU WOULD TO JOIN US FOR SOME BONDING TIME! NOW THAT WE ARE ESTABLISHED AS A FAMILY, WE CAN SPEND TIME AS FAMILY!” Papyrus had the biggest smile on his face.

Gaster was taken back for a moment before a smile graced his mouth. “I would like that very much, thank you.”

“WONDERFUL!” Paps chatted loudly as they left the room. Once gone in the quiet room none were around to notice a chilling laugh and the formation of a small crack at the edge of The Mirror.

* * *

It was…Awkward. Angel knew she just couldn't shut off her feelings for the smaller reaper but she couldn't put off her duties forever so while yes they had reconciled their feelings it was still a bit hard to be around Sans. She had begun to spend more time with Papyrus, mostly out of guilt for worrying the sweet skeleton but mostly to avoid Sans while he was off duty. She sighed as she watered her flowers wondering when everything would go back to normal, hoping it would go back to normal…Please go back to normal.

Then she was broken out of her thoughts when a knock came from her door. Curious she put down her watering can and opened the door but no one was there. “Hello?” She looked around but could find no one. “Odd…” She looked down and there at her feet was purple gemstone in the shape of a heart and a rose on top of it. She picked it up and a folded paper fell off. “What is this?”

Picking up the paper she unfolded it and read the contents.

  
_Lovely maiden,_

_I have seen you from afar but in one glance your beauty and shine has caught my heart! You are the reason flowers bloom, why birds sing, why rainbows appear in the sky! My dear lady, you should've been given the title of Goddess of Love and Beauty for you send my SOUL soaring! Please accept this token of my love!_

_Yours truly,_

_A Secret Admirer_

  
Well this was unexpected but not unwelcome. Angel looked over the gemstone, her face red, she was unsure of what to do. On one hand she was quite flattered, on the other she wasn't too keen on looking to be in any sort of relationship right now, not after what happened.

Unbeknownst to her Sans popped in while she was studying the stone, he’d wanted to give her the gift he got her awhile back but after everything that had happened he had decided to hold onto it until a more appropriate time. He walked up to her and saw her examining something. “what’s that?”

Angel jumped and turned towards Sans, “Oh you startled me, I didn't hear you come in.”

“sorry, just decided to _pop_ by and uh noticed you were staring at something.”

“Oh, yes”, she turned fully towards Sans, “I found this outside my door with a note.”

Sans looked over the gemstone in her hands, it was bigger than his gift, not helping. He looked over the note, “goddess of love and beauty…?” He read that part softly to himself, really not helping.

“And both were with this rose”, okay this was just really not helping and ridiculous.

Irritated Sans glared at all the gifts, “okay, who's the wise guy that's doing all this?”

“I have no idea, like I said this was left by the door. I heard a knock on the door but there was no one around when I opened.”

“wonder who's doing this? could it be tori?”

“Why would my mother do something like this?”

“well you've been…seeming a bit down and i know she’d do anything to make you happy…”

Angel was a bit taken back, “you think that instead of someone actually finding me attractive that it's just my mother trying to make me feel better?!”

“w-well no but uh ya know tori jus—”

“My mother would never create a fake admirer just to placate my feelings, Sans! The idea of such a…!!” Angel snatched the note, her glowing was so bright and hot that Sans couldn't look straight at her.

“angel i didn't mean…i mean come on, the whole thing just seems so corny and ridiculous…”

Wrong thing to say, “‘ **Ridiculous** ’!! So it's **ridiculous** for someone to think that I'm worth their time and attention! That it's **ridiculous** that to someone I'm craves my attention!” Her light so much brighter that Sans had to pull down his hood, “Sans the Reaper you…You're just…UGH!!!” He heard her scream in frustration and next heard the door slam.

Well…Crap…

He couldn't really believe what just happened, he went over it again and again in his head and sure enough what he just experienced really did happen.

Not to long with him just staring at the door Gaster came bursting in, “what did you do this time?!”


	15. Golem

Angel sat in her garden staring at the heart gem, she was just so mad and hurt by Sans that none of the animals would approach her but that was hours ago and her light died down to normal. She turned the gem over and examined it for what felt like the hundredth time trying to see if there was any clues of who it was from. With a sigh she leaned back against a vine wall and looked up at the clear sky. She wondered why Sans would say such harsh words, wasn't he suppose to be her friend?

“That is lovely stone, my child, where did you get it?”

Angel turned her head to see Toriel walk up to her, “a gift from a supposed secret admirer…”

Toriel frowned, “a lovely gift by why do you sound so uninterested and aloof, my child?”

Angel sighed again, “mother…You wouldn't try to make me feel better by creating a fake suitor and leaving behind fake notes…Would you?”

Toriel blinked in confusion, “Now why would I do something like that? What nonsense brought up such a terrible idea?”

“Sans”, Angel placed the gem on the ground next to her and rested her head on her knees, “he also saw the gifts and read the note, I believe that his exact words of them were ‘corny and ridiculous’ to be real and said that it could've been you trying to soothe my feels.”

“What? What utter nonsense, does he truly think so low of me to think I would pull such a horrid act?!”

“I…I don't know, he seemed very unhappy about it all.”

Toriel huffed and placed her fists on her hips, “that reaper needs his skull examined, I swear…” She looked over her daughter then sat down next to her. “Though I think I know why he ‘s being an idiot…”

“Why? Can you explain it to me, because it makes no sense.”

“He's jealous.”

“Jealous? What does he have to be jealous of? He made it perfectly clear about how he feels about me, he has no right to be jealous.”

“Oh dear child, Sans is a complex creature…But he’s also quite selfish.” At Angel's confused look Toriel continued. “Sans doesn't have many friends, really if you want to count them all it's really just you and I. I believe that Sans might be afraid that if you were to pursue this romance you would abandon him. He didn't say such things to me but I could feel it when I last spoke to him, my reunion with your father felt like a betrayal to Sans; my attention no longer on our relationship but on mine with Asgore, or so he believes. Perhaps he thinks the same with you, that you will no longer wish for his companionship while you go off with your mystery lover.”

Now it was Angel's turn to huff, “if that was all then he’s being petty.”

“I know, but selfishness doesn't mean he’s a bad person just a bit misguided and terrible at expressing himself. Take some time to cool off and then go talk to him, clear the air. Express to him that if and when you meet someone it will not be the end of your friendship, you are important to him as he is to you, let him know that. Lovers may come and go, but good friends stick by your side for eternity.”

Angel leaned against her mother snuggling into her soft fur, “I suppose you’re right, thank you, mother.”

“Of course, my child.” Toriel sweetly kissed her daughter's head and wrapped her in a warm furry hug. They sat like that for a moment when she asked, “would you like to come with me back to the palace? I have some errands to run and I would love your company.”

“Sure…”

* * *

By errands, Toriel meant going from God to God and seeking information and imploring her royal duty as the Queen of the Gods.

Currently they were on their way to the Royal Laboratories to speak with the Goddess of Knowledge. Angel remembered her brief encounter with the small yellow goddess, she seemed nice but very insecure. Angel turned a corner and ran into what felt like a wall.

“Are you okay, darling?” Angel looked up to see a rock like creature, it was rectangular with long arms and a surface like The Mirror that lit up as it spoke. “You need to be more careful, darling, a gorgeous creature like you shouldn't have ugly bumps and bruises.”

“Y-yes I'm fine, thank you”, Angel got up but was beyond curious of who this creature was. “I don't think we've met, I'm Angel or the Goddess of Light.”

“Goddess of Light? How unfitting, darling, you should've been called the Goddess of Glamour”, it chuckled, “or perhaps I should have that title. But for introductions I'm—”

“M-Mettaton!” Alphys came running up to them and was huffing and puffing out of breath. “W-w-why didn't y-you wait for m-me?”

“I'm so sorry, Alphys dear, but I just couldn't wait to make my premier to the people of this palace. I am a fabulous star that needs to shine!”

Alphys rolled her eyes and then noticed the two royals, “o-oh my stars, y-your highnesses!! I-I'm so-so s-sorry!”

“It's perfectly fine, Alphys, accidents happen.” Toriel said.

“‘Highnesses’?” Mettaton backed up and threw his arms up, “Alphys, why didn't you say something sooner!” Than it gave a deep bow, “my sincere apologies, had I known…”

“No, no, no it's fine, really like mother said, accidents happen.”

“Your Grace is too kind”, Mettaton was still bowing.

“Um well…If you would just continue as you were, I was enjoying our conversation without the formalities.”

Mettaton pulled back up, “and humble too. Well if that's your wish then it shall be so. Now please tell me…”

* * *

From a far hiding behind a pillar stood Sans, glaring at the flamboyant creature. He wasn't close enough to hear their conversation but he was able to recognize that Angel was smiling and laughing at whatever this new person was saying.

Could this be her “secret admirer”? He gripped the pillar causing it to crack a bit.

Who does this stranger think they are? This stranger saying all those corny lines. Probably just sees Angel as a trophy of sorts…Maybe just trying to use her caring nature to boost their own status, the deceiving asshole.

“What are you looking at?” Sans jumped and spun around to see Undyne looking at him suspiciously.

“n-nothing!”

She peered over the pillar, “oh I see…” She grinned evilly at him, “staring at your _girlfriend~_ ”

“what?!” His face getting bluer by the second. “she's not my—i mean how do you—ugh never mind…” He turned around back to glaring at the group. “hey…you know that pile of floating rocks?”

Undyne looked over again and let out a groan, “yeah I know him, he's Alphys's friend, a golem she created called Mettaton. Egotistical jerk who thinks he's Asgore's gift to the world…I don't like him.”

“has he uh mentioned anything about angel or…”

“What like he likes her or something? Nope, the guy's too much in love with himself to notice anyone else around him. Man the way he treats Alphys really pisses me off but he's her friend…Not much of a friend though, if you ask me.”

“so he hasn't made any secret declaration of love, that you know of?”

“No, why? Did something happen?”

“nothing that concerns you.”

A few seconds ticked by before, “Oh My Stars! Did Angel get a love letter?!” Sans’s expression was one of annoyance, the mention of that cursed letter made him fume all over again. “Oh Stars I have to tell Alphys! This is awesome! We're totally adding this to our fanfic!”

“fanfic?” But Undyne was already walking off laughing to herself. Whatever, he looked back but the group was now gone, dammit…At least he now knew that Mettaton wasn't Angel's secret admirer. But who the hell was it?!

* * *

Alphys had invited them all to her lab and Angel was curious to see the Goddess of Knowledge's abode. It was messy, like really messy, but she seemed to know where everything was and was calling it, “organized chaos”. Which was funny.

  
Angel liked the small goddess, she was a bit nervous but nice. They were just hitting it off, “O-oh look at the t-time, p-please exc-excuse me a-a moment.”

Angel smiled and took a sip of her golden flower tea, her mother had left a little while ago so she was just by herself waiting. Mettaton had gone off on his own but Alphys assured her that he did that often.

Then she heard a laugh…Something she had heard before. She looked over her shoulder and in the doorway was a small child, their clothes tattered and worn, shoulder length brown hair, their arms innocently tucked behind their back, a wide smile across their face, and glowing red eyes staring right at her.

“Hello…Are you lost? Or a friend of Alphys?”

“A friend? No…But I know plenty of her other friends…Would you like to meet them?” The child replied.

“Other friends? I would like that, meeting new people is always nice.”

The child giggled, “follow me!” They took off.

“W-wait!” Angel ran after them but the child was fast, they ran until the child went through a door, their laughter echoed off the walls. “Little one? Hello?”

She walked through the door, “Hello? Is there anyone here?” Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her, Angel tried to open it again but the door wouldn't budge and then the floor vanished and she fell into darkness all while laughter echoed around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry for the wait but OMG you guys, I've been soooooo tired, my job is kicking my ass. But I finally got this chapter done, I hope y'all enjoyed it, I can't wait to hear from you guys.
> 
> Again sorry for the wait but life just loves getting in the way.
> 
> Anywhoooo, I love you guys so much, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!


	16. Amalgamates

Angel fell through the darkness, at one point she tried to open her wings but for some reason they felt heavy, as if tied in chains. She fell and fell and fell.

Angel opened her eyes, she was lying on the cold floor, she slowly looked around to see a dimly lit room the lights in constant flux. Pushing herself up in an up right position Angel looked around but had no idea where she was.

“Hello? Anyone? Little child? Alphys?” She stood up and noticed a door with four different lights, all were off at the moment. There had to be way to get back to where she was. She walked around finding a hallway leading to a room full of beds, Angel looked around the area was eerily quiet, no noise whatsoever except for her own footsteps and breathing. A glint of light caught the corner of her eye, walking towards it she found a yellow key and picked it up.

As she walked deeper into the strange area she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She entered another area and peered inside a room, in the back was a shadow behind a curtain.

“H-hello…I…I s-seem to be lost, ca-can you help me?” She crept slowly closer, the shadow moving around. “Hello…?” Angel lifted her are to grab the curtain; slowly she got closer, her body shaking in fear. As soon as the curtain was in her grip she ripped it open but there was nothing there…Nothing except a green key…Sweat dripped down the side of her face…What was going on?

Angel quickly snatched up the key and ran out. She ran and ran until she hit another room, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Looking in the new room she saw another glint of metal and walked towards a sink. Now there was a blue key, she reached out to grab it, once in her position a white hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Angel screamed and yanked her arm away, she stumbled back and looked up to see a horrifying creature that seemed to be melting. Screaming again Angel crawled back before getting back on her feet and running out of the room, now into a room with golden flowers.

She looked around scared out of mind, it was quiet again, her breathing heavy and fearful. She turned towards a mirror and let out another scream as another creature shot forward, she covered her face with her arms…But nothing happened…Angel opened one eye and saw that she was alone, a red key right in front of her. She picked it up and walked out.

She wandered around again and one by one found different colored slots that the keys seem to belong to. Once all the slots were turned she returned to the first room and saw the four lights all on. She quickly opened the door and rushed in hoping for an exit but found nothing but a power switch.

Angel flipped the switch and heard the loud humming of everything coming on, then she heard more noises…Screeches and growls, grunts and moans. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see all manner of the white melting creatures shambling towards her. Angel slammed herself back against the machine behind her, helpless and unable to escape. The creatures got closer and closer, Angel slid to the floor and once again covered her head with her arms and started to scream for help…But nobody came…

* * *

Sans walked around the halls in his own little world, very much bummed out, he knew he messed up but he really wasn't sure how to make things right again.

“Angel?” Sans looked up, that was Toriel. “Angel!” She came to the hallway intersection and spotted Sans, she quickly ran towards him and asked, “Sans, have you seen Angel?”

“what? no, i mean i saw you two go with alphys but that was a while ago.”

“That’s just it, she was with Alphys but now she's gone…I'm worried, it's not like her to go off without informing me…”

“don't worry tori, i’ll help you look for her.”

“Thank you, Sans.”

Sans didn't think anything could happen to Angel but Toriel was right that Angel would've informed her if she left Alphys and gone back to her garden. Sans teleported to Alphys’s lab which startled the yellow goddess, she dropped a device she was holding and stared wide eyed at the reaper.

“S-Sans y-you sc-scared m-me!”

Now Sans might not be close to the other gods and goddess but he was very observant. “what's got you all worked up, alph?”

“I-Iike I-I s-said y-you s-startled m-me!”

“nah that ain't it”, he walked towards her, “if you were just startled than you would complain but be fine…you're stuttering more than usual…what's going on, doc?"

Alphys was sweating profusely but after a moment cracked under his stare. “I just got a reading from my true lab which should be impossible because I didn't go down there!!”

“true lab? what are you talking about?”

“It's…My real laboratory…T-the one I r-really w-work in…”

“so the power's on…” Alphys nodded, “but you didn't turn it on…” Again she nodded, “and angel’s missing…could she have found her way down there by accident?” Sans looked at Alphys but now the yellow goddess was white as a ghost. “alphys?”

“We've got to get down there! NOW!”

Sans didn't like that, “what's down there?”

Alphys was already taking off, “no time to explain, just follow me!” He went after her praying that Angel was fine.

He and Alphys took an express elevator down, the room that was opened to him was dark and eerie. “so this is yo—” A scream tore down the hall. “Angel!”

“Sans, wait!” But Sans was already teleporting down the hall.

“i’m coming, angel!”

* * *

Angel screamed as the creatures got closer, she closed her eyes in fear and screamed out again for help. Then at that moment Sans appeared in front of her putting himself between her and the creatures. Angel stared up at his back in shock.

“if you know what’s good for ya, you'll back the fuck off”, his left eye glowing blue and yellow and his right empty, his smile gone and replaced with a fierce look. He brought his left arm up and summoned his scythe. “unless you're looking to have _**a bad time…**_ ”

The creatures swayed and moaned making jerky movements at them. “don't say i didn't warn ya.” He lifted up his scythe ready to strike when…

“WAIT!!!!” Sans and Angel looked over to see Alphys huffing as she entered the room, “just-just wait…*huff huff* d-don't hur-hurt them…”

“alphys, what the fuck is going on?!”

Alphys walked in front of the creatures, petting some of them. “w-when Life disappeared, King Asgore a-assigned m-me to cre-create life…” She dropped her head in shame. “B-but I failed…I c-couldn't create l-life, instead I c-created t-them. I ca-call them amalgamates.”

“so you created creatures that tried to kill, angel!”

“Th-they weren’t t-trying to k-kill her! Sometimes…Sometimes t-they get lonely, th-they're good I promise j-just a little scary l-looking.” Alphys sighed, “p-please let m-me take c-are of this, S-Sans…”

Sans sighed in frustration but puts his scythe away, “ok, alphys…do what you need to do.”

“Thank you, Sans”, she turns towards the creatures, “o-okay g-guys! It's l-lunch time!” And with that they followed her out.

Sans turned towards Angel, “jeez, kid you had me worried and tori too, what were you think—” Angel launched herself to Sans’s chest and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh, Sans!” She was sobbing into his chest, “I was so scared!"

Sans got over his shock and gently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, “it’s ok, you're safe now.” After waiting for her to calm down a bit Sans picked her up into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, her arms now around his neck. Sans opened a portal to head back to the garden but Angel started to panic.

“No, please no!” She dug her face deeper into his shoulder, “no more darkness! Please, no more!” She sobbed.

“ok…no portal…” He started out of the room taking the long way back.

* * *

 

They arrived back to the garden, Sam’s placed Angel down on the big cushion like leaves. After making sure she was ok and comfortable Sans asked, “angel what were you doing down there?”

“I…I was having tea with Alphys when she left to do something, while waiting a child appeared.”

“a child?”

Angel nodded, “yes, tattered clothes, bare feet, brown shoulder length hair and red eyes…”

 _‘red eyes’_ Sans’s eyes grew small…The child…What Angel just described was the same child he was looking for. That child that he failed to reap…That stole his other scythe…

“They ran off and I followed into a room and then the door closed and I was falling.”

“you fell down a hole?”

“No, the floor just disappeared, I couldn't fly, my wings wouldn't work. And then…And then…” Angel started to sob again. “I was so scared…Those creatures, I know Alphys said they were harmless but…” She covered her face with her hands, “I thought I was going to die.”

Sans cupped her cheek with his hand, Angel pulled her hands down, her eyes filled with tears. “i wouldn't let that happen…”

“Sans…”

A few tears escaped her eyes, Sans wiped some away with his thumb. “i’ll protect you, i’ll always protect you, angel. i promise to be there whenever you need me, i'll never let anything bad happen to you. angel, you're so important to me and i’ll be by your side as long as you'll have me.”

Angel hugged Sans tightly, “Thank you.”

Sans hugged her back just as tight and pressed his mouth against her forehead in a toothy kiss. “i’ll never let you get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chp.16! I hope you guys like it but first I need to make a special shout out.
> 
> Thank you very very very much to Aemtha for the fan art, I loved and enjoyed it very much.
> 
> Guys, check it out here: https://haem-aemtha.tumblr.com/post/173146854164/this-thing-piled-up-amongst-all-the-other-doodles
> 
> I really wish I knew how to make proper links but it was nice and I whole heartedly appreciate it!
> 
> I can't wait to hear from you guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> I love you guys so much, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


	17. Epitome

Angel was currently chatting with some Souls that had just been brought in, Toriel and Papyrus were also in the room sipping tea and swapping stories. After her incident Angel refused to be left alone so someone was always with her. She had either her mother or one of the reaper brothers in her work room, spent time with Gaster in his study when he wasn't too busy and learned about magic, or spent her time with her father in the royal library just reading together. She rather enjoyed that last bit, to her it was some father-daughter bonding. Angel missed her garden but she no longer slept there, now she was with her parents in their heavenly home. And while she had her own room it made her feel better that they were close by.

“Then Frank here all covered in muck dropped to one knee and proposed just like that!”

The bright purple Soul of an elderly woman chuckled, the bright blue Soul next to her grinned proudly, “you still said yes, muck and all.”

“That I did”, Sans had brought them in, and elderly couple that had both passed on together. Even at the end of their lives they gazed lovingly at each other. “Welp”, the older woman stood up first, “this has been beyond lovely but I think we’re ready to move on.”

The older man stood up and took his wife's hand with a nod. “Of course”, Angel approached them, “it was very wonderful to meet you, thank you for sharing your experiences.”

“It was our pleasure, child”, Angel waited until they were back in their Soul form circling each other and brought them close.

She turned towards Papyrus and her mother, “I’ll be quick.” And off she went.

Toriel turned to Papyrus, “how has she been?”

“LADY ANGEL SEEMS TO BE DOING MUCH BETTER SINCE HER ‘INCIDENT’ BUT SHE SEEMS TO STILL BE WARY OF BEING ALONE. SANS TOLD ME SHE WAS SCARED SOMETHING FIERCE BUT I DO BELIEVE WITH TIME AND EFFORT, LADY ANGEL WILL BE JUST FINE!” He posed dramatically, “AND, THE GREAT REAPER PAPYRUS, WILL BE THERE AT HER SIDE FOR EVERY STEP! LADY ANGEL COULDN'T ASK FOR A MORE LOYAL FRIEND!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!”

Toriel chuckled, “of course, thank you very much, Papyrus, I am more than pleased that my dear daughter has a friend like you.”

Papyrus beamed proudly, they spoke for a bit when the door slammed open and a disgruntled Sans walked in grumbling under his breath. “ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?”

“just peachy”, he tossed a beautiful necklace with a small bouquet of flowers in front of them. “another damn present.”

“WOWIE, THIS SECRET ADMIRER MUST LIKE LADY ANGEL VERY MUCH, THIS IS THE FIFTH GIFT THIS WEEK!”

“It is quite lovely”, Toriel agreed.

“not the point! angel’s not gonna want this carp! why doesn't the guy just show himself? if he really liked her he would get to know her and know that she doesn't care for this kinda stuff.”

“Well perhaps not so much the jewelry but the flowers she will definitely adore”, Toriel said as she held the necklace inspecting it between her claws.

“VERY MUCH, LADY ANGEL LOVES FLOWERS!”

Sans huffed stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned his head away, “she might like ‘em, but they're not her favorite.”

“Oh? And you are aware of Angel's favorite flowers?” Sans turned blue, but didn't answer. “If her secret admirer comes forth he will learn, the process of getting to know one another is part of the allure of romance.” She stood up and dusted her skirt. “However I think I need to go for now, Asgore and I have a few meetings to attend to.”

Just as she was about to exit the room Sans spoke softly, “water lilies…blue and white water lilies, those are her favorite.”

Toriel's eyes softened and a smile graced her lips, “yes they are…” She continued on her way.

Sans glanced at the gifts and sighed, lately he felt so confused. He thought about Angel, her soft features and the way her face would light up when she smiled. He remembered when she rushed over and grabbed his hand during one garden visit dragging him over to a pond covered in Lily Pads and the same blue and white Water Lilies. Her excited expression was really cute. Another memory of watching her laugh at something Papyrus had said during one of their tea gatherings (he refused to call it a tea party). The way her forehead scrunched up in concentration. The way her eyes widen in awe. The gleam and shine in her eyes when she was being mischievous. How it felt to hold her in his arms when he found her in the true lab. Wiping her tears away…Oh Stars…Crap…

Sans slapped a hand over his eyes, “stars i’m an idiot…”

“DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, BROTHER?”

Sans sighed and let his hand run down his face, “nothing, pap, just…talking to myself.”

At that moment Angel reappeared, “Oh, Sans, what a pleasant surprise, are you here for some tea?”

“uh no i’m, i mean, i won't say no to a cup…”  
Papyrus looked between the two then abruptly stood up. “WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! HAVE FUN YOU TWO!!!” And then he took off out the door leaving the two Gods confused.

Sans looked around a bit uncomfortable, “you uh…you got more gifts…” He shrugged towards the necklace and the bouquet.

Angel looked over, “Oh, how lovely”, she said half heartedly. She picked them up, “it's…Nice…The flowers are really pretty though.”

Sans watched Angel examine the necklace, quickly thinking it over he walked over to her and heels out the green gemstone from the celebration. “here, this is for you.”

Angel looked over at them gem, “it's beautiful, Sans.” Angel placed the necklace down and cupped the green gemstone in her hands.

“i know that you have bigger, nicer ones but i found this awhile ago and it reminded me of you. i wanted to give it to you as a thank you gift for all you’’ve done for me and pap.”

“Sans, it doesn't matter that it's smaller, what matters is that it's a gift from you.”

Sans turned blue as she beamed at him. “well, i wanted to do something nice for you and that gemstone just instantly reminded me of you.”

“Really?”

“that day...with the child's soul…when i started this job people were miserable, so afraid of me, their souls so dark almost black but when you came that all changed. people look more comfortable with their deaths. you know that an old woman smiled at me and said that she's ready, just so at peace with it all. that day with that kid…their soul was dim just like always but then i saw something i’ve never seen before, i saw a soul shine so bright, brighter than any other soul i’ve seen in my existence…you did that angel.”

Angel blushed, “it was nothing…”

“it was beautiful, no need to down play it, you've done so much and i…i’ve been taking you for granted…angel you gave me a father but all i’ve ever done is cause you grief. the gemstone is just a start, i'm going to do my damnedest to show you what you mean to me and how much i appreciate you and all you've done even though i don't deserve half your kindness.”

“Sans…” Angel hugged Sans, “you don't have to prove anything to me but if that's your wish I won’t stop you, but know that I don't need gifts and trinkets just having you around is gift enough.”

Sans hugged her back, “yeah i know...”

They pulled away Sans looked at her sweet expression and tucked a hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

The door swung open causing them both to jump apart, there stood Asgore with a fatherly smile. “Daughter I'm here to pick you up for dinner, your mother would like you to be home for it.”

“Okay, father”, Angel turned back to Sans her face red and she looked down clutching the gem close to her chest. “I'll see you later, Sans.”

“yeah…” He watched her leave, giving one last wave before she disappeared with the king. He looked over and saw that Angel forgot the necklace and flowers, he walked over and picked them up. His left eye shining blue and yellow watching the flowers die in a rapid pace and the necklace turning to dust in his hands. “bub, whoever you are, you better back off...no one messes with _**my angel**_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for like the umpteenth time you guys, but it's like life just keeps throwing these curve balls at me like wow WTF! 
> 
> Anywho, again I'm sorry but my fiancee's grandmother passed away and I was attending to that and I love how understanding you all are. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and the comments, I love you guys.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel so good to have such supportive readers. 
> 
> I promise to have the next chapter out sooner, hopefully in the next few days for as I write this I am already brainstorming the next few events.
> 
> I love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!! XOXOXOXO!!!


	18. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am a liar, I know some of y'all are like, "Oh that Neko said a new chapter in few days but It's been almost two weeks!" I know and I'm sorry but I've got like unofficial ADD.
> 
> So like life is really distracting with things like work and video games. I've been gaming with my fiancee (Star Wars MMORPG) and my job has gotten a little stressful.
> 
> I'm a daycare teacher, if I haven't told y'all, and my coworker left for her maternity leave so I've got like double shift and now I'm moving to a new classroom and my schedule is getting revised (hopefully earlier hours so I can go home sooner). 
> 
> But on the cute side, I currently work with two year olds and I've gotten them to start saying, "whoopsie doopsie" lol I'm a great influence.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed, especially since this chapter fought with me so hard.
> 
> I love you guys and I can't wait to hear from y'all!!
> 
> Hugs and kisses!!!!!

Angel was walking through a dark corridor, she couldn't remember how she got there but she wanted out. The corridor felt like it was going on and on with no end. Angel started to walk faster…Then faster…Now she was running, moaning and growls called out behind her. She refused to look behind her and just kept running. Then white puddy like hands grab her arms, then her shoulders, her wings are being pulled back painfully, her hair is being pulled too. Slowly and painfully she was being dragged back into the darkness. One hand stretched out in front of her trying in vein to break away. She opened her mouth…

Angel jolted forward screaming.

In a panic she whipped her head back and forth to serve her surroundings. She was in her work room sitting on a chair, that's right…She felt a bit tired and sat down for a nap. Her heart beating like crazy, a lump in her throat, and her breathing heavy.

Her door burst open and Sans appeared with his scythe out, his eye glowing, and…A giant skull like creature hovering over his shoulder?

“are you okay? what's going on?” He looked around for any threat.

“N-no…Nothing, everything's fine…I just”, Angel swallowed, “I had a nightmare.”

Sans looked her over before dismissing his scythe and the skull creature. “hey it's okay, you're all right.”

“I know I am, why would you say that?”

“then why are you crying?”

Angel’s hand flew to her face and sure enough tears were pouring down her face. “I…I…” Then she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

“hey, hey, you're okay…you're safe…” Sans had gotten closer and held her. “didn’t i promise you that i'd protect you, nothing's going to happen to you while i'm here…” He stroked her hair and said softly to her.

“It's been weeks, why am I still being tormented with these nightmares and images?”

“funny thing ‘bout fear, it never goes away all you can do is try to cope. but you're not alone in this, angel, you've got me, paps, your parents, my dad, gerson, undyne…you've got a pretty big support group and with all of us here for you nothing is going to jeopardizes your safety… **nothing** …”

Angel cried for a bit into Sans’s chest but after awhile she calmed down and pulled away. “Thank you, Sans, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“well you'll never have to find out cause i ain't going nowhere.”

Angel gave a watery smile and then a huffed laugh, “yeah, I know.”

“Excuse me?” Both Sans and Angel looked toward the door to see a messenger, these minor gods looked like little volcanoes with little satchels tied across them, known as Vulkins. It joyfully skipped up to the two, “I bring a message for the lovely, beautiful, breath-taking Lady Angel!”

Angel blushed red while Sans’s face grew dark. “I um, yes please relay the message.”

The little Vulkin beamed before clearing its throat and using magic to pull out a scroll from its satchel. “‘To my beautiful goddess, I bring you news of wonder and solution! Soon, my dearest, I shall reveal myself! For far too long I've kept myself anonymous but soon it will be the perfect time to show myself to you and express in person my true feelings for you! Until then, my sweet, know that you are in my thoughts and in my heart!’” The Vulkin puts the message away after it’s done and beams up at the two Gods again. “End of message!” 

Now complete red from her face to the tops of her shoulders Angel clears her throatclears, “t-thank you for relying such a…Passionate message…um I…A-am I supposed to reply?”

“No, my lady, the message has been received so I'll take my leave, please have a pleasant day!” 

Both watched as the little Vulkin skipped out. “Well…That was—”

“hey sorry, hold that thought, i just remembered that there was a message i needed to send to gaster. i'll be right back”, he blipped out before Angel could respond.

* * *

Little Vulkin was happily skipping and humming down the not expecting another person to just suddenly appear before them causing them to crash and fall. “Huh?” It looks up and shrieks in fear. It was Sans, his expression dark and his eyes void of any light.

“so bud, can ya help a friend out and tell me who was it that asked for this message to be relied to our goddess of light?”

The little Vulkin was shaking with fear, “Sh-Sh-Shyren!! A-a-and W-Woshua!!”

Sans’s eye lights were back, “shyren and woshua? both sent that message?” Now Sans was really confused, did Angel have two secret admirers? Little Vulkin nodded quickly still on the ground. After pondering for a moment Sans said, “thanks, pal, see ya around”, then blipped out like nothing even happened.

The poor little Vulkin sat there confused itself and swearing that the next time the Goddess of Light needed a message he'll ask another Vulkin.

* * *

Sans appeared in the palace common area, lots of gods converge here so it was more likely to run across the two Gods he was looking for. Honestly the two never even crossed his mind, Shyren was, well, shy and Woshua was…Well he was Woshua! 

Shyren is the Goddess of Music and Woshua is the God of Health. Both important in their own ways but neither seemed to mind Sans or vise versa, that is until now.

As luck would have it he spotted the two conversing near the huge fountain in the middle of the room. Sans made his way over.

“sup, guys?”

Both jumped when he spoke, Shyren turned away quickly while Woshua spoke, he usually was the one who spoke for the two of them. “Hello God of Death, is there something we can help you with?”

Sans shrugged nonchalantly, “nah just saw you two and thought it'd be nice to stop and chat for a bit.”  
“oh well, that's nice but we can't talk too long we're waiting for a messenger.”

“oh you mean that little vulkin that spoke with angel?”

Shyren looked up quickly and both were taken back by Sans’s statement. “Uh y-yeah…How'd you know?”

Sans’s smile grew wider, “had a bit of a chat with it, you would not believe how chatty those little guys can be sometimes, big time gossipers. but it did mention that you two were the ones who sent that…very passionate message…” His left eye flashed for a second, “very deep.”

“Uh…” Both pulled back, “t-thanks I guess…But uh—”

“didn't know you guys felt that way about her, so what you guys competing over her or something?”

Shyren and Woshua glanced at teacher other when Woshua gave an irritated sigh, “no, we didn't send her that message from us…We sent it to her for someone else.”

“someone else? who?”

“A big blockhead who thinks muscles are more important than brains…”

“wait…you don't mean…”

“Aaron…” Shyren finally spoke up, “he really likes Angel but he asked us to help send—”

“Send her notes and gifts because, and I quote, ‘we're really good at saying those flowery worded crap’.”

“Woshua!”

“You're too nice, Shyren, and the blockhead might be our friend but he's still a blockhead…Who needs to learn to be more hygienic, I mean come on! Sweat is not sexy!! It's disgusting!!”

“oh no”, without warning Sans disappeared.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh Woshua, you really couldn't tell?”

“Tell what? That Sans was being weird?”

Shyren gave a small giggle, “Sans likes Angel too…I also think we might need to help Aaron.”

“Meh let the blockhead suffer a little, it'll do him some good to be humbled.”

* * *

Sans reappeared in Angel's work room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was still there and just her.

“There you are”, she put down her watering can, “that must've been a really long and important message you needed to send to Lord Gaster.”

“what?” Then he remembered his excuse, “oh…oh yeah! very, very important sorry it took so long.”

“That's okay I'm just glad you came back it was…Lonely without anyone here…”

Sans blushed a bit and rubbed his neck, “sorry.”

Angel smiled, “like I said, but now that you're back, would you like some tea? And I was wondering what that…Creature that was behind you from earlier was.”

Sans smiled back, “tea sounds great and sure i can explain that”, he walked forward, “it’s called a gaster blaster…” He continued to explain this power all while thinking that Aaron better change his mind, Angel is way out of his league and there was no way he was losing Angel to muscle bound blockhead like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this story, But just a warning I've only written so much and it might slow down since ideas are being brainstormed over here and it ain't pretty lol
> 
> But please let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading.
> 
> Love you all, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
